The Homecoming
by Lunetaylina
Summary: He broke her heart 2 years ago; she disappeared 1 year ago; she's back this year. That girl was once me… But now I have a resolution… Make Sasuke Uchiha's life miserable… Starting with me… His ex… Full summary inside. Couples: Multi-Couples/Implied Tons.
1. The Summary

Disclaimer: well, there isn't anything that you probably don't already know. I don't own _NARUTO_, Kishimoto does; let me just say he is a genius for creating it. I'm in English Honors so I hope I don't disappoint my teacher by grammar errors. He treats us like adults; takes the time to yell at us if our essays aren't "Honors" English material. Blah! Any ways, once again I don't own _NARUTO_ ((EMO CORNER OF DISPAIR!)), the only thing I own is the story plot and the computer I am writing this on. Here it is, hope you like it.

* * *

You know that girl? Yeah, the girl they call a slut or a whore? She isn't really one; she's loyal to one guy and that's her current boyfriend.

She's changed a lot in her two years of high school. All because of one person, but we'll get to that later.

She's nice, talented, creative… She use to be a daughter her father was ashamed of, now he's only ashamed by himself; having taken part in what she is today.

She cute, not ugly, not beautiful, but cute. She has a cousin, who very protective of her now. She has 5 friends, not counting her BF and her cousin. One is her cousin's GF, the first two she's known since middle school; helped her though the metamorphosis of the change. The other one was the BF's older brother, and the last two were off and on, from time to time.

But if there is anything, or anyone, she can't stand, that's her ex…

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha; better known as "_the_" Playboy of the school. He goes around; crushes girls' heart, and she feels like such an idiot for falling for him.

If anything good came out of it; was that she had the strength to prove him wrong. Prove them all wrong.

He broke her heart 2 years ago; she disappeared 1 year ago; she's back this year.

And that timid, soft spoken, modest, naïve girl was once me… But now I have a resolution… Make Sasuke Uchiha's life miserable… Starting with me… His ex…

Hinata Hyuga…

* * *

Author Notes:

1.) I'm new to Fanfic, so I'll take any comments you throw at me; reviews, flames, pointers, tips, comments and any ideas to future chapters.

2.) This is just the summary and I thought I should get out there and see what people thought of it.

3.) A continuation of the 1st note; I will also take any considerations of the couples (ShikaTema, ShikaIno, KibaHina {even though I've already set the plot for a GaaHinaSasuSaku} ect…)


	2. The Difference

Disclaimer: well, there isn't anything that you probably don't already know. I don't own NARUTO, Kishimoto does; let me just say he is a genius for creating it. I'm in English Honors so I hope I don't disappoint my teacher by grammar errors. He treats like adults; takes the time to yell at us if our essays aren't "Honors" English material. Blah! Any ways, once again I don't NARUTO ((EMO CORNER OF DISPAIR!)), the only thing I own is the story plot and the computer I am writing this on. Here it is and hope you like it.

* * *

As I walked down the hall, I noticed people staring.

They had a reason to stare; they hadn't seen my in awhile; couldn't wait to see my cousin's reaction and my old friends.

In fact, I think they didn't even notice me. I don't think anyone really noticed.

I think mostly because of my appearance.

My short black/purple hair had grown, my eyelashes stood out more… I had developed in places I use to be ashamed of; what didn't change was my eyes. Of course I couldn't change my family's mark on me; the slightly lavender pupil-less eyes would never change.

Wearing a jacket for cover in my Elementary and Middle School days, people didn't know what I really looked like. Was I skinny? Fat? They only people who really ever knew was the kids they called the Rookie Nine.

The Rookie Nine, were known as the best of the best in everyone of their classes in middle school. Were so good they were even offered a pre-college scholarship to Kage University. I felt glad that I was at least apart of that.

I hated this place; all the people who laughed at me behind my back. They once called me an angel, but now I'm a fallen angel; I'm ready to set the chaos in Shinobi High.

Word travels fast so I have to be cautious with what I do. Don't want people getting the wrong impression of me do I?

He doesn't show up until 5 minutes before the bell on Mondays, if anyone should know it would be me.

Like I said word travels, so I didn't surprise me that when I turned the corner I was staring at eyes mirrored to mine.

Neji took my arm and lead my though the halls; him not caring about the murmurs and stars unlike me. He checked for an empty classroom behind pulling me in after him.

Locking and closing the door, he turned toward me, "When did you get back?"

"A hour before school." I answered, knowing better than to piss off Neji.

"Why are you here?" he relaxed a little.

I turned and perched myself on top of a desk and motioned for him to sit next to me. When he refused I took it as a cue to continue. "Well... Brother, I couldn't stay from the place I was raised for long, could I? Traveling takes a lot out of a person, I needed time to refresh myself."

"You're sounding like a rich spoiled brat. What happened?" Neji asked, leaning against the wall; arms folded and a smirk slightly graced his lips.

I tilted my head down, my bangs covering my eyes, "You know what happen."

"Your right... I do know. So, what are you planning?"

I smirked, "I never remember your asking so much questions before. Why so sudden?"

"Cousin goes off after her longest friend and ex destroys her from the inside out? Why shouldn't I? So, what are you planning?" he pressed.

I met his eyes, "I don't know and, frankly, I don't care."

"Be careful. I'm not going to have to hunt somebody down, am I?"

"Not yet, brother, not yet... but soon." I stood up. "First period is Business, right?... Of course Hyuga Prodigy."

The bell rang making both of us tense up for a moment. He unlocked the door, turning back to me before opening it, "Are you sure your ready for this? It's a big step."

"Neji, let me figure it out. This is my time, and my problem... His problem, more like... Let's go, its getting to... UGU!" I said walking past him into the halls old friends that have yet to be surprised.

* * *

Author Notes:

1) it's a short chapter. Lina doesn't short chapters but I had to cut it short so my co-writer and I can finish the rest.

2) yes, I'm co-writing with one of my best friends. She is a genius. Also in band and English Honors, but she's not in my class. She's a little self-conscious about her writing. Her twin and I and her cousin always have to push her to finish the gold she write… Even though I hate (not really) she's probably a better writer than me.

3) we finished our English end of level testing and next up is Math. Ugu, I love math, I do, but I totally suck at it.

4)Still any ideas on who the couples should be because I'm cutting in pretty close to introducing them.

5) Oh, and thank to KAWAII-HIME (hope I spelled that right, doing it from memory) and CherryOnTop for reviewing. My co-writer and I loved your enthusiasm.

6) I'll try to place some Sakura bashing, I might leave that up to Heartless-Psycho (co-writer) I'm into drama, romance, tragedy and comedy, but I give the Miss. McK promise.

7) Miss. McK Promise means a lot to me and my friends. I still need to write her, she just got back from a mission.


	3. The Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. In fact, the only thing I own is the plot, or at least some of it, most of this chapter belongs to my co-writer (AKA Heartless-Psycho).

* * *

1st period Business, there were only a handful of kids that would actually be running a business in that class; I could name them from the back of my hand.

Me, Neji, Ino and Sasuke.

Me, obvious, I'm the heiress of Hyuga Corp. Neji was the prodigy of Hyuga Corp. Ino's parents ran a flower shop downtown that she's going to take over when she's of age. Sasuke, he wasn't the heir or the prodigy of Uchiha Corp. but he still came to this class anyways.

M-R.-Y-A-M-A-T-O was written on the board for the students to see. When the teacher came he stood in the front of the room, taking in the student set out in front of him.

"Hello, class. I am Mr. Yamato, that is my name. Yes, I do have a girlfriend and, yes, she is hot." he said staring at some kid by the door, who turned a bright shade of red then slumped in her seat.

After the laughter subsided he continued, "Since today is the first day of the school year I would like each student to come to the front and introduce themselves, one thing they did this summer and why you're taking business this semester." he instructed.

I raised my hand, time for a rewind because I knew that there no ways this guy could have a…

"Do you really have a girlfriend?" I asked dropping my hand again.

He frown a bit, "No."

"Then why did you say you did?"

He suddenly grinned wider, "Because I know all you girls are just begging to date me."

The girl by the door blush once again when the whole class was so silent they could hear Couch Gai yelling at his gym class about youth from across the school and outside.

I raised an eyebrow at him, making sure to look at him as if I was checking him out, "Are you delusional?"

It was silent for another moment. I felt the shocked eyes on me, Neji, and some students gossiping about someone getting in trouble with the first 5 minutes of class on the first day.

Then Yamato just doubled over, laughing and gasping for air. The students turned their eyes from me to him, back to me, then back to him.

"What… *huff*… is your… name?" he managed to get out between gasps for breath.

"Hinata." I answered leaning back slightly from him.

"You are officially… my new favorite." he said, calming down a bit.

"Wow," I said, stressing it a little, "Not only are you delusional but you're crazy too."

Yamato straighten, finally able to quit laughing, he looked around the room and asked, "What? Is that… uncommon?"

The class waited, suspending the moment before, "YES IT IS!"

I am happy to report that other then that we haven't gotten off topic and that everything went perfectly fine though out the rest of the class… Sadly, if I did, it would be a lie. I still had to introduce myself.

And that is what lend all eyes on me, in front of a crowd of students who would gossip more about my being here.

"Hello," I started strong, "My names is Hinata Hyuga. I like the color lavender, I am also finding art every enjoyable. For the summer and the last year I went traveling around the world, morally, for international affairs. I am taking Business because… um, well, I-I am t-he eld-eldest da-daughter of H-Haishi Hyuga."

I bet that was a bomb shell. Not the daughter part but the stuttering. I have wicked acting skills, too, if I don't say so myself. Now not only do I think that but from the reaction of the class I think they do, too. But I saw the most reaction in the back corner of the room a desk one seat away from the window, when a bleach blond jerked up and met my eyes.

Ino's widen a bit, I think I did my job for today, at least in this class… but as my eyes travel across I noticed the black/blue hair of the one I came back for. Of course, he was too busy daydreaming out the window to notice me or Ino's dramatic hyper-ventilating.

I smirked at her evilly before taking my seat next to Neji, before he had to get up too.

"I'm Neji Hyuga. Many people know as the Hyuga Prodigy. One thing I did this summer was get nagged at by my youngest cousin. I am Hinata's cousin and just a warning… If any of you try anything stupid with her, I am not going to be the only one beating the crap out of you but I will be the worst."

I giggled slightly at his monolog, this was defiantly not the Neji I left a year ago. Father must have got to him.

Now after that more people went until it got to… I'm sure most of you could guess who…

It was Sasuke's turn.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I spent the summer with my brother in Hawaii. I am taking business because I'll be taking my brother's place as head of Uchiha Corp."

Not much of a introduction, but that isn't the point of this paragraph. He was going head of Uchiha Corp. while I was the successor of Hyuga Corp. If we ever combine companies we'd lots of trouble.

Yamato's cell rang in the middle of a shaky Ino's mono. He took the call outside, leaving the class to start talking as soon as the door closed behind him.

A boy came out of no where, in front of my face. For a moment I felt my face get hot.

"Hello, I'm-"

A hand shot out; gripping hair behind the boy's head and forced it forward.

-THUMP!-

The boy had face planted the desk, bounced back up and ended up twitching on the floor.

I looked to the side to find Neji smirking, looking pleased with himself.

"Don't ever do that again." both Neji and I said, but to different people.

Hyuga to Hyuga; Hyuga to twitchier.

I was to absorbed in the argument that was about unfold between me and Neji to notice how much attention we were getting. It was enough to distract the daydreaming Uchiha from his window.

90 minutes of this every other day. "Hell on Earth" would be the saying most people would use. I would too, if there wasn't one already.

Yamato decided to walk back in not far into the argument. To be honest I never thought I'd be happy to see him.

(=*-*=)

2nd period Band with Iruka.

I'll have you know that I was in choir before, so I only have a year experience in band. If I have any slip ups, its good that you know.

2 of my friends were in band… well, four. Temari was a Flute. Tenten was Trumpet. Shino on Sax, Berry Sax. Kiba was on Percussion. All of them had 2-to-4 years of band. I had just starting Clarinet.

Temari was the first to notice me; almost dropping her Flute case. Tenten notice her tenseness and saw me in the process of check on Temari; she was to drop her case. Kiba's was on that resembled joy instead of shock. Shino looked as unemotional as ever but I knew him well enough to tell he was glad that I was back from his body movements.

Kiba tackled me into a bone crushing hug. Shino, being Shino, hung back, respect my personal space. Which left it up to me; grabbing him collar and forcing him into the bone crusher, too.

Temari and Tenten just stood shocked before jumping into the group hug.

"Where have you been? How have you been?" Tenten asked.

"What happen to you? Did you have fun?" Temari asked.

"You have to tell us everything, Hinata." Kiba demanded.

"…" Shino's silence was something to laugh about in the pressing questions.

I put my finger to my lips to signal that I'd tell them later.

From my observations everything thing seemed to be the same. Temari was still battling Tayuya for the chair. Tenten still threatened the boys next to her she'd kill them if they didn't shut up. Shino was still rocking the Saxophone. Kiba was still Kiba, always beating on something every chance he got.

The band was learning Zoot Suit Riot. Sure, it was more of a Jazz band piece but that's Iruka for you; always wanting his students reaching up and beyond.

And for the most part 2nd period was my favorite class of the day.

(=*-*=)

Knowing my group of friends, Shikamaru, Shino and I would be the only ones in Computer Tech.

3rd period Computer Tech with Kakashi.

Shino wasn't much of a talker, unless it was with me and Kiba. Yet even with us there are certain things he can't talk us about.

As we walk in the classroom the first thing I noticed was Shikamaru flirting with Bleach Blondie Ino Yakamaka.

Shino completely ignore them; choosing a seat farthest from the whispering couple.

"What happen while I was gone?" I asked.

Shino looked at me, not needing to ask what I was talking about, he answered, "It started a month after you left. They took a brake and a teacher died."

Yamato and Baki were both new here this year. Yamato took Business from Tsunade because she was also the Principal. Baki was teaching History which use to be-

"Asuma." I muttered to myself. 'Poor Kurenia.'

Shino nodded, "Shikamaru took up some bad habits after. Temari put up with it for awhile. But the longer time went by she just couldn't stand to see him kill himself."

I glanced at my computer screen; I was the figures of a blushing Ino and a smirking Shikamaru. He looked tired, but that wasn't new. He just looked more tired than he usually does.

"She tried to get him to stop. When he started fighting back, telling her she didn't know what it was like to lose someone. She ended up walking away."

I looked at him, "What did Tenten do?"

"Nothing. She let Kiba and Neji handle the situation."

"Bull…" I stood up and walked over to the newly discovered couple.

"From what I heard you're seeing each other." I said making Ino shrink back.

I had a clue why she was scared on me. Back in Freshmen year Temari, Tenten and I got into this fight… even back than when I fought, I fought dirty.

"Yeah, so?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

A couple more students walked in. Good, more witnesses.

"Ino," I said, in my sweetest voice; though I wanted to beat her just as much as Shikamaru. "Look, you don't seem like the girl to be in Computer Technology so why don't you just go to your cheer practice, wouldn't you? There's something I need to discuss with Shikamaru."

Once she was out of the picture I turned my narrowed gaze on the deer lover.

"Do I ever know you?" he asked.

I didn't answer right away, so he just sat at a desk with his back to me. I followed him, leaning in from behind.

"I'm hurt, Shikamaru Nara. I mean we were friends for a long time. You dated my best friend off and on."

He got the hint, because he jolted when it was said.

Smirking, I continued, "Yet though all those off and on-s you never, never went to someone like Ino… I also heard of that nasty habit of your." I shook my head, glancing into his computer screen meeting his eyes there. "Smoking? Shikamaru, you're 17 years old and you're already smoking. Tsk, let me tell you, Nara. It might not effect Asuma physically right away but it did hurt him in other aspects.

"Do you know that pain Kurenia felt watching her husband destroy his body from the inside out? And I bet you still remember Temari, don't you?"

He jolted even more when her name was said. I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in farther.

"I haven't talk to her much today; I still have a lot of catching up to do. A year of event I need to hear about.

"Have you talk to her since? Did you try to talk her about the end of it?

"You're hurting. You so much different then you do on the Offs because you know she'd not stand to see you with roll of toxic in your mouth. You know its over between you two if you keep it up, but you miss her. You miss more then any drug because she was your drug.

"I got news for you, Shikamaru Nara. I'm back and I am bringing Hell with me.

"So if you thinks it hurts now, wait till I do something it."

Over all, I like how the first 30 minutes of class went. After those 30 minutes it just meant that it was time fore lunch. In other words it was time get to the bottom of things.

* * *

Author Notes:

1) I like the Shikamaru and Hinata scene. It just that I had to put something in there about InoShikaTema. I am more of a ShikaTema fan but I decided to try to make to read this happy by adding ShikaIno, too.

2) I still need some couples suggested, because I plan to have Hinata get Temari with someone to get Shikamaru on the green side.

3) I also plan on having Kurenia ending up with Baki. I don't know, I just like that couple. I guess its because I've been reading _Dear Kazekage_. I love that story. But I also like _Shinobi of Honor_. So I might put some GaaHinaSasu in this as well.

4) Thank you for reading my story, if anyone is. Thanks and please continue to read. I don't give a crap if you review or not as long as you enjoy this story.


	4. The Couples

Disclaimer: Don't own this but I own that. You get the point people! Try to figure out which is Heartless's scene before the end!

* * *

Lunch. The most annoying part of any school day.

You want to know why?

Because if you don't get there fast enough then you have to wait in extra long lines just to get the crappiest of the food.

Ha! I feel so sorry for those who aren't Hyugas.

We, me and my friends and cousin, all piled into Neji's private limousine. Us, girls, one side with the boys on the other.

"So anything new happen? Any couple updates?" I asked.

"I'm going to assume that you already know about me and Shikamaru." Temari said glancing down.

"Ah, Honey, I did. Don't worry I scared him for you." I comforted her.

"Yeah, because we all know how scary Hinata is." Tenten commented making Temari snicker.

"Ha, ha. Are we picking up your brothers, Temari?" I asked, avoiding embarrassment.

This quiet them down. Sighing, I leaned back, "So what happen?"

"Shikamaru happen." Tenten growled. "Honestly, if Gaara and Kankuro didn't hold me back and get to him first I would have strangled that lazy bastard myself."

I laughed. I still did not know how Tenten can say things like that in one breath. "Details. I need details."

"When they heard about Temari's trouble…" we absorbed ourselves in our gossip.

Kiba moved closer to Neji, "When are you planning on telling her?"

"When she asks again." Neji simply answered glancing at the giggling girls.

"I have to give Gaara points." I praised but turned solemn when I remembered Shikamaru's face. "He stills cares about you… but that is not stop me. Temari, we are going to get you a new man!"

Temari smirked with her midnight blue eyes sparkling, "I thought you might come up with something like that… So, I'll agree to it if we get you one, too."

"Nah-nuh," I wagged my finger classically. "There's still Tenten." I pointed toward the independent brunette.

"Sorry, Hinata, but I already have a boo." Tenten snickered.

I leaned back again, "About time, so, Neji, when did you ask her?"

The limo pulled to the front of McDonald's. Personally, I didn't give much for fast food, I mean… I lived in the best of the best conditions because of the Hyuga. Traveling the world; easting cow heads, horses, uncooked food… I just needed something I wouldn't throw it up after.

We all started to pile back into the limo when a dark blue GMC Sierra Hybrid pulled up into the lot.

"Its Sasuke." Temari said when noticed where my gaze was.

"He has a girl with him." Tenten said both doors opened.

"Who?" I almosted snapped as Sasuke amerged from the vehicle.

Kiba was the one who answered, "it's a couple we haven't mentioned yet. Shinobi High's power couple; Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

($.$)

Shino ate his salad though out the ride back.

Everyone else, like Shino, had ordered salad. That is everyone except me, Neji and Kiba.

But while I was eating 1 they were like 3. With extra large sodas; Sprite for me, Pepsi for Kiba and Dr. Pepper for Neji.

"Wow, Hinata." Tenten said looking at me.

"What?" I said with my mouth full of yummy, yummy greasy food.

"Think of the calories." she said holding her palm flat out as a motion.

"Trust me, you eat what I had, too, and this would be a freakin' treat."

"But think of the calories." she said a second time.

I smiled, "When you got these," flexing my biceps. "You don't have to worry about that?"

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked looking at my arms. "That's just skin over bones."

I leaned forward and puched his shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?!" Kiba snarled rubbing the "wounded" area.

"Geez, Hinata, you didn't need to hit him that hard." Temari observed trying hard not to laugh.

"Please, I barely hit him." then I silently added. "At least I think I did."

Kiba stared at me in horror, "You call that "barely hitting"?"

He clasped him hands in front of him and tilted his head to the ceiling, "Thank you, thank you, that's she had never gotten mad at me." He then reached across; locking his eyes with mine and taking my hands in his. "And thank you, Hinata, for being nice, and shy, and even-tempered…"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Kiba?"

"Yeah?" he said stopping his ranting.

"Do you like your hands?"

"What?"

"Do you. Like your. Hands? God, Kiba just answer the question!"

"Um… no?"

"Good, because if you don't let go of my hands right now, you won't have any." after those words of "comfort" I smiled my "angel" smile at my old friend.

Kiba's eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

Tenten and Temari were leaning against each other howling with laughter. Get this… Neji and Shino actually chuckled! I could see why, too.

The look on Kiba's face when he dropped my hands and shrink back into his seat was overly priceless.

He stared at me before glancing back to the ceiling, "Scratch that. Thank you for not making her really, _really _mad at me."

Who couldn't love Kiba's sense of humor? It was funny then Naruto's stupidity sometimes. It was Kiba. Kiba. You just had to like him!

We talked a few minutes before the topic was brought back up.

"So the power couple is SasuSaku… Who are the other two?" I asked slurping down the rest of my Sprite.

"For a while it was Sai and Ino, along with Shikatema." Tenten explained.

"Then that thing with the thing happen. Which caused Ino to brake her fling to go after him." Temari breathed.

Tenten sighed, "Since then its always been just two. The Smarty and The Head CL. The School HT and The Student Body Pres."

I smirked. Plan! Plan! Plan!

"What are you planning?" Kiba asked.

"Temari, you're going out with Itachi!" I shouted.

"Sure, that could work." Kiba said.

"Really?"

"Yeah… But you left out one thing. He's a whole 5 years older then us!" Kiba pointed out.

I hung my head and whimpered, "You didn't have to be so mean about it… Fine, you think of someone, Mister Inuzuka." I turned to Neji. "How many people know about you and Tenten?"

"Just the people in this limo and Lee."

"Sabakus. Don't leave out the Sabakus." Temari added.

Kiba was still contemplating eligible men for Temari. I might I add he was thinking out loud.

"Bossy…"

"Hey!" Temari smacked hims over the head.

"Ow! What? I'm trying here. You're not like Hinata; sweet on the outside but mean on the inside. You're a little closer to Tenten but not quiet. She's athletic, independent… but you? You're bossy, spunky, loud…

"All the people I could think of for is Shikamaru and he's the whole reason I'm going to have a headache over this."

"What about Deidara? He's 19 and his an older guy. He's friend with Itachi. Which means he'll be over there a lot. Shikamaru is seeing Ino, Sakura's best friend." Shino spoke up.

"That could work, but how are we going to contact him?" Tenten said.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Sure, Friday or Saturday?" I asked.

Temari huffed and turned away.

"He's an art volunteer for the 4 period. Plus, he's Ino's cousin, I could text him tell him to meet us at the room." Kiba suggested.

I folded my arms, "Why do you have his number?"

Kiba blushed, "Heh, I kind of dated Ino for awhile. Meet him… He scared me… Why weren't you there, Hinata? You could have protected me!"

"Kiba, stop playing around. You need to think of someone for Hinata now." Temari butted in. "If I have to date Deidara, she has to find someone."

"Rich… smart… different…" Kiba thought.

Man, he's going on over load.

"I got it. Gaara!" Kiba said.

"What?!" Neji and Temari said in unison. "No!"

"She can't date my/her brother!"

"Why? It's either him, Naruto, Shino, Choji or Kankuro. Since Shino is smitten for Naoko, Kankuro is dating Pamera. Choji is Choji; he's been waiting for Ino. Naruto is Naruto, enough said.

"Who else is there? Sai? Nope, he's seeing Pooriina.

"Which leaves Gaara."

All of us were stunned. He actually though about it. He thought and he didn't hurt himself.

"Oh my God, Kiba. Are you okay? Do you feel lightheaded in anyway? Maybe you should lay down." I said feeling his face and checking his pulse.

"Hinata, I have my moments. I'm fine."

"Good, because since we're all paired up, we need to get you paired up." I said. "It needs to be someone younger than you. Let's face it no one in our grade would want to go out with you… Less it was Arissa, Pooriina's sister, but she's with Shiruvesutaa.

"There Meogi but she's seeing Konohamaru. Which only leaves one more person. But if you hurt her in any way I will personally kick your butt myself!"

Neji mentally woke himself up, "You mean…?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Kiba, it only leaves Hanabi."

The limo was filled with gasped of shock and, I swear, that the driver stepped on the brakes because we all were jostled around.

"Hinata, I can't." was all Kiba said. His tone showing the loyalty of friendship over relationship. "She's your younger sister. Its just wrong."

"You're right she is my younger sister. That's why I'm giving your permission to see her." I said, gripping Neji's arm to hold him back.

Temari and Tenten were still in shock. Shino… I'm so not really sure what was going on with him. He seemed frozen to the spot. I think he was running through scenarios of how the relationship would turn out.

"Look, even with your permission, I couldn't date her. I don't even like her!" he argued.

Neji tensed, his eyes narrowing, "What? How could you not like Hanabi? Kiba, you will date her. You will date her and that is final!"

I smirked. I was good wasn't I?

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) Thank you to all who added me to their favorites. I had just checked my E-mail last night and found out I had over 20 mails to me! The funny thing is that my sister was the one who got into my account.

2) The scene with that Kiba and Hinata humor is all Heartless's fault. She is genious and she still thinks that her writing sucks. Please, anyone tell her she is one because she is so shy about her writing, yet she's has the nerve to push a boy half her size out the way because they wouldn't move out the way to the lunch room. (She's my bodyguard like person.)

3) I have to give props to my editor, old brother, better known to the family as Orochimaru.

4) I had to pair Kiba up with someone and I though Hanabi was a good one. Sure, I'm more of a KonoHana but since GaaHinaSasu was already planned I needed something. But don't get mad, because I plan on switching them up later on in the story. Try to keep all the readers happy.

5) Arissa, Pooriina, Naoko and Pamera are all OC's of my friends. Shiruvesutaa is the Japanese name of the boy Arissa has a crush on. Shh, Naoko and Pamera and I all read her journal.

6) My mom is mad at me. Not for updating but because I didn't update soon enough. I started laughing because not does she encourage my fanfic but she pays me to get in trouble. $50 bucks for swearing. $100 for skipping class and ISS. Everyone at school is so jealous because even with that much money on the line I'm still a "goody-goody" despite my not so Mormon friends.


	5. The Afternoon

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own NARUTO (I'm still in my EMO CORNER!). In some chapters I don't own the plot because of my co-write. She's such an genius I got her own Fanfiction Account but I don't know when she'll use it; she's FIREPSYCHO14. I do own this chapter plot though… I know it'll suck because, like, I don't want to make Hinata a total bitch to Shikamaru. It's still Hinata! She's a calm, soft hearted person. But she will be introduced to Sakura in this and I can make her as much as a bitch to her ex's current girlfriend. I hope y'all like it!

* * *

Shino and I return for the last 60 minutes of 3rd period a least 10 minutes before the bell rang.

See here's the thing, unlike Shino, I actually try to be nice to people, unlike Kiba, I don't have a short temper… unfortunately, when I do, it's about my shortness. So, you can point out that saying 'I'm not short, my temper is' and it would totally be me. Buuuut, back-to-the-topic… Unlike Tenten, I don't have the urge to kill every sexist guy within 10 feet of me, a lot of trouble keeping her away from Shikamaru. Unlike Temari, I'm not smug about my grades. And finally, unlike Neji, I couldn't be perfect at everything.

See so even I had flaws in my new self… which Shikamaru seemed to figure out.

But on the bright side, I still had the upper hand. We still on to set Deidara up with her, not even if Shikamaru knew that I was planning to set her up, he'd never figure out with who.

Ugu! Yet here two of us were watching Shikamaru still cozy-cozy with the bleach blond b-leeep herself. Someone kill me now! ShikaIno? Not the most pleasant thought for those who loved the ShikaTema.

I seriously need to get my mind off of them… *Thinking*… *Thinking*…

Oh, that's right. The reason I was back in the jail ground for. Sasuke Uchiha.

The name still brought a small blush into my cheeks and a smile to my lips. I had to admit I still loved him but after what he did to me. And I guess it wasn't that bad, I had a pretty forgiving hug but what he did to me was beyond forgivable.

This is how it went;

We've, Sasuke and me, been friends since we were little. Mostly because of our families. They had been working on Uchiha and Hyuga Incorporation for a while but didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

I was 5 when my mom died giving birth to Hanabi, I didn't blame her or anything. Actually at the time I was grateful. Because if it didn't happen then Sasuke and I wouldn't have had our first kiss.

Over the years we become closer and closer until Kindergarten. I meet Kiba and Shino; he meet Naruto and Sakura. We still talked to and from our way to school but other then that we've always been in different classes.

We entered middle school and had almost the same classes. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th , 7th. The only classes we didn't share was Home and Math. He asked me out the 2 semester of our 7th grade year.

Then his parents died, by then Itachi was 18, legal and he was placed under his care. Since then he'd been withdrawn from his friends. The Rookie's became worried but only a selective few were allowed to ever enter his house. Me, Naruto and Saskura.

I can only guess was that was when it all started. Sakura and I spent a lot of time checking up on him; we just became close friends, this was before Tenten and I had met Temari.

Well, we entered High school with out any problems or shadiness. We went into different groups again. Sakura and Ino paired off again. Tenten and I bonded with Temari when Neji, Lee and Shikamaru started hanging with Gaara and Kankuro.

Sasuke stopped talking to me for days, ignoring me, not returning calls, emails… it was me after all, so, what did I do?

I headed for his house, Itachi had given me a key for when he was out on business trips and Sasuke was home alone. Anyways, I slip inside; place my book bag on the kitchen counter and head up stairs. Come to his room and find him sleeping with Sakura.

I didn't stay long enough for them to notice me, but over the end of Freshmen year word had gotten out. Rumors were spread that I was controlling girlfriend with nothing better to do then cling to a man. Now, you can imagine how bad the taunting was for me.

I felt so miserable; I became even more so when they dragged Temari and Tenten into it. We encountered each other in the hall, Tenten, Temari and I with Sakura and Ino. There were three of us and two of them but I didn't like violence. Tenten and Temari did the must they could but when it came to physical contact I couldn't take it.

_;FLASHBACK;_

_There we stood, Tenten on one side and Temari on the other; me stuck in the middle; the runt of the group._

_Sakura smirked, "Well, hello there, C-Birch."_

_I shivered slightly, lowing my eyes._

"_What was that, Haruno? Did you say something?" Temari spoke up. "I thought for a minute you called Hina something."_

"_What's it to you, Sand-Slut?" Ino hissed, placing a hand on her hip._

"_Just because you're one of Shikamaru's friend doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kick your butt, Yamanaka." she hissed right back._

_Tenten tried to avoid any violence, "Temz, don't you should know she isn't worth it. We need to get home. The boys will get worried."_

"_Oh, look! They're late for an appointment." Sakura said a little loud._

_People passing stopped to see what was to come._

"_Does Hinata know you've been laying her cousin? Maybe Kankuro?"_

_Tenten was the queen at smart comments, so after that she came at them with all she had. But one a big burn to Ino turned up…_

_All I heard was skin to skin, my eyes popped open and I saw Ino's raised hand to slap Tenten again when I tackled her._

_I remember me saying stuff like don't touch my friends, that they could tease me all they want but never my friends. I remember hair between my fingers and screams and grunts of frustration._

"_Hinata! Hinata, what the hell?" Kiba shouted as his arms wrapped around me; pulling me off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shikamaru and Chouji by Ino, Neji checking Tenten's cheek and Gaara and Kankuro trying to calm their sister down._

_I started to cry, I didn't know what to do. I hated being the center of attention. I was so clouded by my emotions then I didn't see Ino starting to advance on me._

"_Ino, leave it alone." Shikamaru moaned._

"_Yeah, Ino, why don't we just go? We can really get in trouble." Chouji commented._

"_Do you think I'm going to stand there and watch her make a fool out of me? She better be ready because I going to kick her a-"_

_Shikamaru managed to cover her mouth before Kiba could start smart mouthing._

"_Ino, that's enough. God, this is such a drag." he started to pull her away from the scene._

_;FLASHBACK ENDED;_

I got Ino pretty bad, I could've done worst to Sakura if Kiba and Shino didn't pull me away from the fight.

Tenten and Temari were Capitan and Co of the Cheer Squad back then but were booted off because it. I felt even worst because of it. When my father heard about it he got me ready to be shipped off around the world to keep me out of trouble. I tried to keep incontact with Neji but I lost it when I was off in Mexico.

I looked down at my keyboard. God, wasn't I pathetic. I was about to cry in the middle of the school day.

"Hinata Hyuga?" Kakashi called my name.

"H-Here." I answered a little to silent for me now.

Shino turned to looked at me, "Are you well?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just… Kind of out of it." I said and waited for the class to start.

(=*-*=)

4th period English Honors with Jiraiya.

Just what I needed, the master perv as a teacher; I'd hate to think of what he's done to some of these boys minds.

"I'm a banana, I'm a banana, I'm a banana. Look at me move! Banana power, banana power, banana power. Look at me move!" "Chicken, C'Chicken. I am Chicken. C'Chiken." "I'm a banana."

I groaned mentally. How did they get into a Honors English class? I couldn't just diss them out front because 1) it was the queen of connections herself, Pooriina. 2) one of them was Kankuro girlfriend, Pamera.

"Happy llama, sad llama, mentally disturbed, super llama, drama llama, big fat mama llama… Camel."

I'd be lucky if came out of this class mentally sane.

To make matters worst, the walking manikin sat in front of me. Green eyes, pink hair, red outfit… nothing's changed much except for the fact she was call pres.

She turned and smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm the class president. You're new here aren't you? What's your name?"

I saw the Ps roll their eyes on either side of me. Which was great to know I wasn't the only one who hated the president's guts.

I sighed, "I'm not new, in fact, this will be my second year here at Shinobi High. I'm Hinata Hyuga."

The smiled that so kindly placed on her pink frosted lips slipped, "Oh, I didn't expect the C-Birch to return. What are you doing here anyways? This has no place for people like you."

"Like who, Sakura?" Pooriina asked suddenly.

"Pretty? Smart? Loyal? Natural talent?" Pamera joined in. "If so the only ones here should be you, your boyfriend, your best friend and Shikamaru because _none_ of you are any of those."

"Pretty? You hid behind eyeshadow, lip gloss, mascara and blush. None of it is natural." Pooriina said applying her own lip gloss.

"Smart? The only reason you got to this grade and class is because you're the Vice-Principal's apprentice." Pamera said, tapping her pencil boredly.

"Loyal? Ha! You slept around with so many guys that Sasuke can't even begin to believe you could've."

"Natural talent? I don't see you carrying a book, notebook, instrument case or any other supplies saying you have any talent other then you mouth."

"But, then again, Pammy. Everyone has to have some talent with their mouth."

"You're right, Poory. I guess some people are just better then others. Especially, with the extra practice." Pamera finished with a smirk.

The girls around us all 'ooo'-ed, some of them even like 'them chopped, dice, smoke and smothered her'.

"Pamera, let's not forget about the names. C-Birth, Sand-Slut? I seem to remember a time where Sakura was all over the guy's to get votes." Pooriina said smuggly. "Likely she didn't try anything on mine but she still paid a lot."

"Oh, yeah, you throw yourself at Gaara and Kankuro." Pamera said her eyes icy. "Didn't you try to seduce Neji, too? What about Naruto? I heard you guy went missing on the last field trip. Luckly, Naoko was the one who found you."

Pooriina leaned forward and poked Sakura in the forhead with her pencil, "And let's not forget the Janitor's Closet. The so call "accident", Saku-C."

I just sat there and watched the two barely known girls stick up for. I felt the year of preparation just leave from out of me. Like I wastes the year for nothing, but I can't say I wasn't grateful.

"You can get in trouble for insulting a student officer." Sakura pointed out. "Besides I'm not in the back of the library with 2 boys, am I, Pooriina?"

Pooriina leaned back and smirk, "I play body-shots with my friends, and not in the way you think. I got busted once or twice for knocking the books off. In a way I'm grateful that I do, do that. I know where to punch, kick and slap to make you scream in agony. Ask anyone here, I've tackled tons of boys in my life time. But never have I ever came on to them."

"Hypocritical much there, Saku-C? Dare I say? I think so." Pamera leaned forward and pink up Sakura pink hair. "Think before you say something, or it just might come back and bite you in the butt… By the way, pink is so 10 years ago." she then tossed the hair right into Sakura redden face.

*Clapping* "Bravo! But next time could you wrestle?"

The class looked up and saw the teacher by the door way.

"No, good, lousy, dirty old man." the girls grumbling relaxing in their seats.

(=*-*=)

Homeroom. One of the most relaxing time of the days. That plus I share a homeroom with Kiba and Shino. I also had my favorite teacher, Kurenia.

It wasn't unknown to the class that Kiba, Shino and I were her favorite but I haven't seen her for a year. The last time I did she was 1 month pregnant; Asuma yet to know. Now he was gone and I wondered how she was holding up. A single mother on a teacher's salary? Didn't sound so good, especially since she was also looking after their child's cousin, Konohamaru. Though, I suspected that the principal was sending monthly finances to help with his son's child.

I stepped into the classroom, only to be standing in front of the black wavy haired, crimson eyed teacher.

We just stood there looking at each other.

What was I going to say? I leave without a notice and here we are. Not a single word being said. I had missed her, no teacher has ever helped me like she had. I never told anyone but when I had caught Sasuke she was the person I went too. She ended up calling Kiba and Shino.

"Ah-who!" an excited voice shouted grabbing my waist and forcing me into the teacher. "Look! We're together again! Just like old times, don't you say, Shino?"

There was a strange muffling sound. It took both of us a while to figure out it was Shino who was smothered between us.

"Inuzuka, you can let do now." both us, girls, huffed.

Knowing Kiba he wouldn't do it if he was told that way.

"Kiba, if you don't let go, you will lose both of her freakin' arms!" I hissed.

He stiffened for a moment and the next he was in the corner whimpering, "Please, please, please. See Shino's okay!"

Yes, he was okay, but and was choking for breath on his hand and knees.

"Yeah, and half unconscious!" I snapped before noticing the other person by the door.

"Hey, Baki sent me over. *Sigh* Temari and Ino are at it again. He didn't want the kid in there for it." Shikamaru complained handing the baby to it's mother.

"Gee, I wonder why." I snorted. Apparently not only did Baki take over Asuma's class but Temari and her brother's transferred to their middle school teacher's homeroom too. "Why don't you go and help your girlfriend, before I go and help Temari?"

"That won't be necessary, Hina." Kiba said, suddenly beside me. "I'll go instead. You should catch up with Kurenia."

"And that won't be necessary, Kiba. Baki can handle both girls." Kurenia spoke up. "Anyways, Hinata, meet Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma, say hi to your Godmother, Hinata Hyuga."

I stood there in shock. I was Asuma's Godmother, I was my teacher's son's Godmother. I turned to fully face them and looked down at the child.

He had Kurenia's hair, black and wavy

I heard Shikamaru groan, "I'm in the same boat as her?"

I glared over my shoulder, "And what is that suppose to mean, Nara?"

"Get back here you no good Barbie!" Temari's voice shouted though the hall.

Shikamaru groaned, but even I caught the hint of something else in the tone. "Troublesome woman."

I giggled even more, "And who might that be?"

"Ahhhhh! Get away from me, you psycho bitch!" Ino darted past the door.

Temari followed right after. Baki right after then, "Chouji, you're in charge! Temair, Ino, get back here!"

We waited… waited…

-Clung!- "Ahhh!" "Ha! Got you, Blondie!" "No, let go of the hair, let go of the hair!" -Bang!-

Kiba and I high-five-d each other.

"Hinata, take Asuma, I'll be right back." Kurenia said.

I smiled down at the child and set by pack on the floor to get a better hold. It took me awhile to realize Shikamaru was still in here, "Well, Temz just got a hold of your girl. What are you going to do?"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

I cradled the baby in my arms. It was hard to believe that I wasn't there for the birth of the kid I'll be watching grow up.

"So what would this make you two?" I asked silently looking at the boys.

Kiba scratched the back of his neck and gave his grin, "I guess you could call his is uncles or something. You're is Godmother, we're like brothers to you, aren't we?"

"Of course you are. Why wouldn't you be?" I asked smiling. "How is it that Kurenia has her baby here?"

"Are you forgetting that he's the principal's grandchild?" Shino said.

I turned my head to look at him, I had totally forgot about his almost death. "So does he get passed around though out the day?"

"No, he's either in here with Kurenia or with Baki." Kiba answered. "They've been seeing each other since Asuma turned 2 months."

"Seems like she has a thing for history teachers." I smiled some more. "He's going to be a smart boy growing up in a school and with us and Shikamaru looking after over him. Hee, I don't think Ino will help out much in the brains. But he's be picking up so many girls with fashion tips.

"Let's not forget that Baki has Temari, Kankuro and Gaara to back him up. He's going to a super genius with Temari. Talent with Kankuro. Not to mention Gaara's fighting.

"He's going to be special." I cooed.

"Awww! It looks like Hinata is still soft hearted!" Kiba cheered.

I glared at him, "Kiba, you're acting really gay."

It defiantly was an interesting first day.

(=*-*=)

I was heading toward the front of the school when I pasted them. Naoko, Pamera and Pooriina.

I went by instinct and followed to them.

"Hey, Pamera and Pooriina, right?" I spoke up.

They nodded, "Hinata Hyuga? Legend of the school and soul survivor of Sasuke's heart attack. We are like your biggest fans."

"Um, thanks. I really wanted to say thank you about last period. But I couldn't expect less from Kankuro's girlfriend and the Connection Queen can I? Thanks. Maybe we'll see each other around." I said.

"Your welcome. In fact, I've been wanting to get in her face the moment I found her with Kank." Pamera said. "That slut is never going to get her polished nails on him again or it'd be far worst."

"Their Tongan." Pooriina answered for me.

I liked them, more then I should I guess, but they could come in handy. But right now all I needed was a good hacker. Because I had lost mine to the other side.

"I'll see you around." I say as I turn and head again for the door.

It was time to face my father and younger sister. I guess I just need to prepare myself.

(=*-*=)

I stood at my family's gates, looking beyond the iron hinges at the old Victorian Mansion that blocked the slightly smaller mansions of the rest of the Hyuga family.

I felt Neji's presence behind my back, I stiffen. I knew my father wouldn't be due home from work within an hour. I had my bags already sent inside earlier that morning, they would be in my room, waiting to be unpacked. I had ordered the house employees to keep my arrival from everyone. I'd stay in my room while Neji and father had their nightly assembly with the Hyuga Corp council.

I breathed deadly, pushing the gate open, I prayed I wasn't going to get an ear full later.

During the time of waiting I unpacked, making sure not to be too noisy. I arranged some things. I had placed my new books from the different countries on the selves, set my computer up and checked if I had received any from my friends. 6 since I left the last place; Greece.

Before I knew it, it was 6: 45 PM. I rushed out of my room, sneaking past my sisters room and down stairs. I rounded up what I needed. Coffee, hot coco. Dunking doughnuts and cookies. By the time I was done it was 7: 55.

I made my way to my father's office with the tray in my hands. Making sure they still where in the meeting I held back and waited.

Moments later I heard the meeting being dismissed. I waited behind them, keeping in the shadows. I entered when I was sure it was only father and Neji left.

My father didn't change much. Long black hair, purple/lavender eyes.

He was looking at some paper work, ignoring another's presence. Setting the tray down, I saw his eyes flicker to it then back to his work, "What is this?"

I smirked alittle, I was a little scared, "Sorry, father, I just thought that you'd like a refreshment after the meeting."

He looked at me, "When did you get back?"

"This morning, father. I thought the announcement should wait until after you returned from work." I explained.

"You knew about this?" he asked Neji.

"Yes, uncle."

"I see you've lost you're stuttering. I hope you won't make a fool out of the Hyuga again." he said picking up the coffee.

"I'm sorry, Father, but that is something I cannot promise you." I said meeting his eyes. "There is something I must do before I can fully promise something like that."

He stared intently at me, "What would that be?"

"Nothing, its just that I… I have some business to settle with an old friend."

"And?" he pressed. "Who is it?"

Neji's eyes shot to mine. He knew something I didn't, I couldn't wait to find out.

"I cannot answer that, Father. But you will find out soon enough. I swear I'll try not to do any permanent damage." I turned to walk away. "By theway, a friend of mine, might be asking out Hanabi soon. Its just a heads up. Night, Daddy."

Haishi sighed, rubbing his forehead, "What happen to her?"

"I don't think anyone needs to answer." Neji spoke up, setting his mug down and helped shuffle the papers into folders.

"What is that suppose to mean, Neji?" his uncle asked, looking at him.

"She's just thinks it'd be nice to show Sasuke the meaning of messing with a Hyuga."

*Rustle* "I want you to look after her. Make sure that the bad blood between her and Uchiha. Nothing should disturb the Hyuga and Uchiha agreement. Agreed, Neji?"

"Yes, Uncle."

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) Sorry I haven't updated. Those of you who have just finished testing you understand, right? That and I just got lazy.

2) By the way, I have no clue where I'm going with this but I will finish it.

3) I'll be working on another story called _NARUTO Characters' Splendiferous ART of Poems that will Restlessly Naw Themselves into OUR BRaiNS. _Long title? I know. But it's the point of the story. The title is the warning. I will put some couples in this one, also the characters will be very OOC. I'll take some poems any of you would like to see in this story, but it will not be published until I finish this one.

4) Any thanks to all of you who have read or reviewed to my story.

5) REMINDER! This isn't a SasuSaku Facfic, in fact I'm not sure what couples will stay to the end.

6) I liked the BakiKure pairing. I think it's because I've been reading DEAR KAZEKAGE. it's a good story. I loved the pairing in that so I guess I kind of stole it. Any of you who don't like it please tell me, and any idea as to who she's be better with that isn't Asuma. By the way, it can't be Kakashi because I like him better with Anko. That is a couple that is my choice so deal with it.


	6. The Luncheon

Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own NARUTO, but I love it! Anyways, in this chapter I hope to show a whole other side of Temari. All because of the ShikaTema song, TANGLED UP IN TEMARI, on YouTube, I have no idea who sings it but I will find out and give her the credit she deserves… If it is a she... That and the song reminds me of my best writer friend. I let my little sis listen to it and that part where its like 'I'm the girl, kicking the coke machine,' she smiled and was like 'It already sounds like Heartless'. Anyways, here's the 6th chapter!

* * *

I checked my outfit in the mirror. I had on a purple tank under a plaid lavender/white collar shirt, with skinny jeans and lavender Ugu-Boots. I had learned a trick: when wearing skinny jeans it was good to get a size smaller then you need, then they'd be tight and make you feel good about yourself.

Grabbing my pack I headed down stairs to be greeted by the sound of whispering and pouring cereal/milk.

Father never had time to eat with us in the morning before we left for school because he left before us. And at dinner he'd be in his office. It was like a routine since our mom dead. He'd wake up, get dress, head to work, come home at 7:40, head to his office to finish paper work, go to bed and do the whole thing over again. The only time I rarely saw him was when I came to give him his nightly coffee. Hanabi saw him less then I did since she starts school later and gets out later, she also doesn't have the extra classes Neji and I have so she's in after school for them. Neji saw him the most out of all of us, though I was the heir I knew my father had always preferred both Neji and Hanabi over me.

It doesn't matter so much now as it did back then, while traveling and being in honors I learned to take my "floaties" off and put my "diving gear" on. I really started to think about why that was. I had came up with a few sceneries for this: 1) I was me. I was shy, timid, naïve. I really couldn't blame him. 2) I didn't have the body strength, or so he thought, to stand up for myself, thus the reason Neji became so overprotected with me. 3) I looked like her, my mom, that is. My height, my hair, my heart. I suppose I'm different now, a change though heartbreak that my father prevented ever happening to my mom. Kurenia and Anko always use to say I looked like her when I was younger but they stopped once I just busted out crying at one point. I never really knew her, so why should I cry for her?…

Because she says yes to me.

One my travels I found this poem by Kaylin Haught. It reminded me of my prayers at night:

_I asked God if it was okay to be melodramatic…_

_And she said, "Yes."_

_I asked her if it was okay to be short…_

_And she said, "It sure is."_

_I asked her if I could wear nail polish, or not wear nail polish…_

_And she said, "Honey,"_

_She calls me that sometimes…_

_She said, "You can do just exactly what you want to."_

"_Thanks, God." I said…_

"_And is it even okay if I don't paragraph my letters?"_

"_Sweetcakes," God said._

_Who knows where she picked that up…_

"_What I'm telling you is; yes, yes, yes."_

I pondered that, and I pondered it in a way that would have made both of moms proud. I have this poem written on the inside cover of my journal, sometime I wake up late at night. Still hearing my father's voice on the phone in the next room, I pull it out, I read it and I pray. I find myself crying myself to sleep sometimes and other times? I mostly just drift off, safe, calm, with peace because though out all these years I can still hear her voice singing me to sleep. I still hear them in the doorway, watching me sleep before they head to bed themselves…

The last time my father, ever wished me a goodnight, or stood and watched me sleep, or even checked on me was a week after she died. He just stopped. He didn't look at me, didn't acknowledge me unless he had too. It hurts, you know, hearing your father open the door across from yours to check on your sister, then walk right past you. Hearing him talking to Neji about keeping an eye on me because he didn't have time.

He didn't show up to any concerts I had, he didn't show up to anything I was involved with. I guess that's way I became attached to Kiba and Shino more, warmed up to Kurenia being a mother figure to me. Over time, I suppose, Asuma would have became a father figure to me, also…

I walked into the kitchen with a sigh, glanced up and took one look at Hanabi and it took both of us a minute before…

"You have to change! Me? No, I wore this first!"

She was dressed almost exactly the same as I was. It was scary and Neji just sat there eating his breakfast watching us argue about our outfits.

"Neji, tell her I'm wearing this!" we both shouted.

He closed his eyes, "I would but its time for Hinata and I to leave. Hanabi, since she has no time to change, maybe you should or you deal with it. Have a good day at school."

I huffed following Neji out the door. Just great. I was my younger sister's twin! Unbelievable!

Neji and I waited for Lee and Tenten to come running to the car. They've lived across from each other since they were kids.

Its only been a couple of weeks since I've returned and so far Sasuke and I haven't faced off. As far as the pairings went, Kiba and I got Deidara to ask Temari out after… oh, I don't know… a couple 5 times of holding her down from running! What was I thinking when I tied her up? She was one of the smartest people in the school! They've been out on a couple of dates since. She's talk to him between 7th and Home. When he came in for 7th and before he had to leave. Though, Shikamaru has art for 7th period and sees her there flirting with Deidara he just sits and stares; doesn't move, doesn't blink, doesn't even lay his head down, but by those notions we all know that there is something seriously wrong with him. He's too much of a wuss to step up to the plate. I don't think she's told Gaara or Kankuro about him yet. In fact, we were all going over to their house after school today.

While we're on the subject of the Sabakus… They're returning to school tomorrow. Another reason we were heading to their house.

Kiba ended up chickening out asking Hanabi out. Neji nearly killed him. It still amazed me how Neji took the fact that Kiba wasn't really into girls like Hanabi. A cuter, smaller, smarter version of me. *Sigh* Yes, I admit it. She's better then me in some ways. But Neji told him… more like forced… that if he didn't ask her out by the end of the week he shouldn't cry if Akamaru ended up missing. I was even shocked, I was scared something might happen to Kiba's closet friend that I even asked Hanabi out for him because he was so hysterical.

"Let us go, Youthful Tenten! The new day awaits!" Lee shouted as he jumped though the back window.

Tenten slipped into the front seat and greeted Neji with a kiss, "Morning."

"Hello, Hinata! How have you been?" Lee asked.

How does he do it? Especially in the morning.

We pulled into the parking lot. It was the first time we didn't take a limo with the Hyuga crest. Many people didn't know if we were there or not, Temari defiantly didn't or she have stopped do what she was doing at that moment.

"It ate my dollar! It freaking ate my freaking dollar! I want my Coke, give me my Coke!" she shouted, kicking the soda machine.

"Temz, I thought we had a talk about this." Tenten said, pushing her away. "Here let me try."

5 five minutes later:

"I want my dollar! It ate my dollar. Give me my dollar!" all three of us screamed beating the machine. "God! Fine! Be that way!"

We turned to find a crowd of gaping people around us. Kiba and Lee were laughing so hard it looked like they were going to pass out. Shino and Neji both looked down, pinching the bridge of their nose.

From the corner of my eye I saw Shikamaru, with his arm around Ino's shoulders, smirking a little. Damn that Nara, doesn't see the gem Temari is.

"Okay, peoples, the show's over. Get a move on!" a voice said behind us. It take long to figure out it was Kurenia.

"Morning," I said sheepishly. "Do need help with Asuma?"

Over the last week, I've been pulled from class to look after the Junior, when Kurenia and Baki had to sort though a Temari and Ino fight. It was fun. I loved holding him and searching for a bottle. Having to watch the class while she was gone. It made me wonder if I had a talent in being a teacher. Without the baby, of course, because if I'd want to be teaching middle school. Just… to much drama in high school.

"Actually, I was wondering if you guys would like to have lunch with Baki and me at lunch. He's inviting Temari, I think the boys would want to hear about it."

"You not knocked up again, are you, Kurenia?" Kiba pipped up.

"IDIOT!" Temari, Tenten and I screamed.

"What kind of question is that?" Temari hissed.

"This is why no girl in our grade was willing to date you!" Tenten said bitterly with pursed lips.

"It makes me wonder how he survived Elementary. Pregnant teachers left and right." I whispered.

"No, Kiba," she said in a stern voice. "I'm not pregnant again. And you won't be asking me that again unless you want detention. Got it, Inuzuka?"

"I second that motion!" I raised my hand.

Tenten: "Third."

Temari: "Fourth."

Neji: "Fifth."

Lee: "Oh! Kurenia, I am sixth."

Kiba looked grim, but lightened a little noticing Shino not saying…

"Seventh." No, there he was.

"You guys are so unfair!" he whined.

"Aw, Kiba, you know we still wuv ya." Tenten said cuddling him.

Neji cleared his throat.

"Neji, let me enjoy this. You get more of her." Kiba said.

-Bonk- "Ow." -Slap- "OW!" -Swish- "Ugu!"

"You're dating Hanabi!" the three of us yelled as Kiba sank to his knees.

I was causing my friend pain, freakin' pain! Did I care? Of course I did! We were like a dysfunctional family: fight, wrestle, argue, love, care, protect, different views, not even close to being alike but yet? We were still there for each other.

"I'm so sorry, Kiba. Just watch what your saying." I said helping him up.

"Got it." he wheezed.

"Well, I see nothing's changed since you left." a voice said behind us, followed by a gruff chuckle and gurgling.

"Kurenia!" I whirled around to find, to find an early morning smile. I had completely forgot they were standing there.

It was awkward to be honest, like I said she was like a mom, but with Baki right behind her, cradling Asuma… it was like I was getting a step father. It was the same guy who took care of Temari, Kankuro and Gaara…

"Hey, Baki, excited that the boys are coming back tomorrow?" Temari asked coolly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" was the only and last thing I remember ever hearing him speak normally.

"Well, as much as we would like to see the mixed family reunion Guy will probably want to see us." Tenten said, smiling brightly. "Come on, Neji, Lee."

"Coming, Tenten!" Lee shouted, next to her.

Temari and I stared at the 3 friends race toward the back field. I didn't even understand how they stayed friends. Neji was… Neji, cold, reasonable, frustrating, sometime maybe even a little dark. Tenten was dangerous, smart, defensive and friendly. Lee was energetic, hyper, loud, overly friendly and strong… Stronger then he looks, he beat Sasuke in a wrestling match in the summer between 8th and 9th… I got 50 dollars out of it, just Sasuke didn't know I had betted against him, everyone but him knew, so don't tell.

Baki leaned forward, handing Asuma to Kurenia, kissing her cheek then walking away.

"Temari? Aren't you going with him?" Kurenia asked. "He's going to finish up the papers for your brothers."

Temari contemplated it, "Naw, I got a text from Deidara earlier before you showed. He's helping out for the 1st-3rd now. I might just go and visit him for 10 minutes before the bell."

"Don't you think its kind of weird how you're dating a guy who beat your brother up in freshmen year?" Kiba asked finally getting off the floor.

Yep, Deidara had beat Gaara up in freshmen year. He was the only one land one on him, other then Lee, Naruto and Sasuke. But it would be weird, Deidara hung out with older guys, Sasori, who was like 30, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuza, Pein, Kisame, Tobi, and the girl… the escapes me. Temari would be the youngest in the group then. If any of them found out she was around older guys, they'd try to them, before killing me for even suggesting the set up.

Ugu! So frustrating!

(=*-*=)

Yamato was giving a lecture to the class about teamwork. How important it was in running a business, how you need to be a people person, you need to be able to adapt to the new change of work, blah, blah, blah…

"So to show a good teamwork in business Sasuke and Hinata have agreed to do a report on their family's Inc." was I hear from Yamato's mouth for my body to react.

"When did I agree to this! There is no way I am going to work with that son of a bitch/whore!" I shouted almost missing the echo of the male voice in the sentence.

I turned my head from the front, and glared at Sasuke, "What did you say?"

Neji stood up and went out of the room. To get the girls no doubt, or Kiba… or Shino. There was no way he was going to be able to stop me by himself.

"The question is: what did you refer my mother as?" he said evenly.

I folding my arms, "Nothing that everyone hasn't already called her."

He pushed toward me, "What was that?"

I could smell the cherry like perfume on him, I sniffed to double check before straightening, "You smell nice."

Yamato smiled, "I'm glad you've decided to stop it before any-"

"Did you have a quickie this morning?" I asked folding my arms, Yamato's smiling fading. He scowled at me. "Hinata?"

"Its not my fault he think with his pe-"

"Hinata Hyuga, I cannot believe you would stoop so low as to comment on something so small." Temari said behind him. "Come one, Hinz, it would explain how he could into those pants without withering in pain."

I jumped, "How did you…?"

"Neji left the door open, was passing here on the way to pick up Asuma for Baki… Yeah, did you know they were getting serious?"

"She just had to bring along the prostitute squad with her." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that?" I shouted. "If you thought with your brain for once, you'd realize you'd get your freakin' butt kicked just for calling us that."

"Whatever, b-"

I lunged, dragging him to the floor with me. We wrestling on the ground for awhile, I knew I landed a few punches before Temari pulled me off him.

"Okay, Hyuga, Uchiha sit down now!" Yamato demanded. "I don't care if you're my favorite student, classmates do not fight with classmates. Now sit. Temari, go back to class, I'm sure Baki is very worried."

When she didn't comply right away, he gave her the _look._

The teacher look isn't this teacher's look. He looks like a freakin' demon, ya know what I mean? He had only used it a couple of times before all to Naruto, but it still creeped many people out.

"Now, you will apologize to each other. Neither of you can leave this room before you do so…"

I folded my arms and pouted the other way from Sasuke.

"We could do it this way or another way. Trust me, you won't like the other way." he scowled.

"Beats apologizing to him. I didn't get one." I muttered bitterly.

"What was the, Hyuga?" he gave me the look.

I shrank back, "Nothing, Yamato, I'm sorry I disrespected you in your classroom."

He smiled, "Its okay. Now you just need to say that to Uchiha."

I pouted again, "As if. He's a lying, backstabbing, cheating, son of a… something." I changed my sentence due to the look. "Who deserves far worst then I can give him."

"Maybe that's why he ended up with Sakura." someone spoke up.

"Nah, it could be worst. He could be with Ino." another said.

"I think their in the rating area. Though Shikamaru might not be as smart as we think. He was dating a Junior, well Senior now, but still he scored big time and what he'd do. He went from curves to a ruler."

"Che, if you ask us girls, the guys just don't know what they got until they lose it." Ino said, tossing her hair behind her.

"I wonder what Shikamaru thinks of it."

"He should feel like he should be rotting in hell." I muttered.

I felt so sorry for Yamato. Angst teens? I felt so sorry.

(=*-*=)

I chatted with the group about what happen after the fight, still wondering if Neji ever turned up. He never did return to business, he wasn't one for arguments, fights maybe but not arguements.

So Zoot Suit Riot, Crusade and Wipe Out. All with Orchestra, "the dark side" was what both choir and band called it. But Zoot Suit will be done with Choir.

"For this to work we'll need the Berry to be piano for the Base and Choir can be heard." Iruka instructed.

"Hey!" Kiba pipped up. "That's not fair. Shino is the only Berry in this band, he's worked so hard. You just can't let his practice go to waste!"

"I know, but with the Orchestra we'll be over doing the base, which leaves no room for the choir to be heard." Iruka stated. "Besides, Berry is very good, its loud also that's why we've, the choir, orchestra and I, requested it be piano."

"Forte Piano, is what I'm arguing here." Kiba commented. "We have one Berry and they have 5 bases. Don't you think with them it'd be a total waste of time to pick on the Berry?"

"Nope, but that does bring up the other sections. Flutes, as much as the high pitch tone matches perfectly with the piece, I have to ask you to bring it down. With the Violins, it will also drown out the melody." he said.

"Hey!" both second and first chairs said.

I raised my hand, "Iruka, is this just away of telling us that this _band_ piece is being transferred to being an orchestra piece?"

"No, not at all." he answered almost right away.

"Then is this away of telling us that you favor the other two over the band?" Tenten continued. "Or is it away of telling us that we just aren't the good to be playing this?"

"No, no, no…"

"Really? Because by shorting us out, it seems like you just want to cut us out of this concert." I pouted bringing out the big guns. "My father might have wanted to see this one. He proposed to my mom to this song."

Well, he didn't really but they did meet listening to this song… but if this song is involved he might have showed up because my mom was a flute player.

"Oh, Hinata, I'm sorry but-"

"No, its fine, its fine… I'll just… I'll go to the bathroom to get cleaned up." I whimpered… Like I said before I have wicked acting skills.

Laying my clarinet down I started to exit knowing full well that they'd follow shortly behind.

I came back 10 minutes later, making it look like I had been crying. The class was all bitterly looking at Iruka as I trudged to my seat.

Tenten leaned forward, Temari leaned back, both checking on me; really, they were telling me how far I went with it.

"He's going to see what we could do to have both of companies to come." Temari said.

"Meaning, he has to have Sasuke be heard singing and you and Neji playing… He should have thought about this before hand." Tenten clarified.

I nodded, "I actually think we could get something bigger out of this. You know, I had this awesome idea. Like we player on stage with fancy lights and stuff. Kind of like a play with music instead of words."

"That could work. We should talk to him about after we win our concert back." Tenten grinned.

(=*-*=)

For the first 30 minutes of Computer Tech. we were off topic with not sign of getting back on.

Kakashi had been telling us about this book he's been reading, and to all of our surprise it wasn't a perverted one… But it surprised us even more that he had really good taste in them, too. 'Extremly Loud & Incredibly Close'? Wow, I might even read that book one but for now I was busy with trying to figure out away to get into Sasuke's head…

Its been ages and I haven't done a think but make _Shikamaru's_ life miserable. Not what I was really planning but it gets me somewhere doesn't it?

But what did I have now to really think? I had a book I just fell in love with thanks to the pervert teacher I have, and Kurenia had asked us to have lunch with both her and Baki, then with the thing with Temari saying they were getting serious… Was a brain meant to endure this much critical thinking?

Shino and I made our way to Baki's classroom. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's homeroom, as well as Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino's.

His class was a little darker than most. The desk were in straighter lines, vertical and horizontal. Kind of like a normal torture zone for suspecting students.

On the cupboards were pictures of him and Kurenia with Asuma. Him and some older guy with brown hair. Him and the same older but this time with a dirty blond lady, a dirty blond male and one baby. Him and the same of people but with a second baby. Then finally one with all of them a baby with red hair, the oldest one now having visible dirty blond hair and the second with brown.

I guess Baki had been a family friend of the Sabakus.

We heard the door open and close with the sound of rustling bags.

"Oh, hey, sorry I'm late." Temari said popping her head in. "I just needed to pick someone up. He took forever."

I glanced at Baki and Kurenia and waited.

"Baki, I'd like you meet Deidara Yamanaka." Temari introduced pulling her 19 year-old boy friend into the classroom.

"And who might he be?" Baki practically growled.

"Hello, sir…" Deidara took the chance, a deadly one, if you ask me. "I'm Ino's cousin."

Baki stood up, "Aren't you helping Sasori in art?"

"Yes, sir, I am. He's one of my closest friends apart from Tobi Uchiha."

Baki glared the blond, "Yamanaka, huh? Temari, how did this happen? Why didn't he ask me first?"

I giggled.

Temari crossed her arms, "1) Yes, he's a Yamanaka. 2) I to be held down for him to ask me out by some certain friends. 3) I don't think he swings that way."

I giggled again. This was funny. Temari was so spunky. She could be staring death and the face but still go down laughing.

Baki glared darken, "Take a seat."

Temari smiled her toothy smile and pulled Deidara toward us.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" I heard him whisper.

Temari smirked at him seductively, "You'll have to figure that out."

I turned to Kiba and pretended to stick my finger down my throat. He nodded and smiling like crazy.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. How is it that the boys don't know about him?" he asked,

"How is it that they don't know about you and Kurenia?"

"Because." they said at the same.

"He's coming over today, after school." it was more of a demand. "The 4 of us need to talk."

I stood up, "As much as I would like Deidara by threatened by his life, I have some business to take care of."

As I exited I passed an emotional teenager, "It's not nice to eavesdrop, Shikamaru. By the way, smoking on school grounds is calling for suspension. But I guess dating the President's best friend has its ups."

* * *

Author Notes:

1) Sorry, I haven't updated. I was failing Math and couldn't write while fussing over mine and my friend's quiz. (The co's twin)

2) I plan on updating once a week in the summer, or I'll try if I go to Arizona with my dad. I might even start on the 'Naruto Characters' Art of Poems that will Restlessly Gnaw Themselves into Our Brains'.

3) Once again I am so sorry for not updating sooner and it will pick up in the next chapter.


	7. The Journals

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, Kishimoto does and because of that I praise him. I do own a few characters (Pooriina, Pamera, Naoko, Arissa and whatever the Japanese name is for my Co's and her twin's cousin) but I do not own any other characters but those in these: (); thingies. This chapter isn't even my whole idea. I got the idea from my best friend (Co-Writer's twin), who went through my sisters journals while she was at school! I never noticed before but my sister is a totally colorful young women.

* * *

Tenten and I hide under a window sill after school.

"You check." I said.

"No, _you_ check."

"You."

"_You_."

"Screw that, you wait here, I'll unlock the door." I concluded crawling toward the back.

"Hinata? Hinata? _Hinata, _you had a key this whole time?" Tenten hissed at me.

I grinned over my shoulder and wagged my butt a little, "Maybe."

"Of all the mansions I could be at, I had to be here spying on the most deadly brothers in history." Tenten muttered to herself.

It surprised that they hadn't changed the locks since I had last entered this darken crypt.

"Knives, knives, knives…" Tenten hopped around when we entered the kitchen.

"Tenten," I warned wandering toward the living room; to the stairs.

"Aw," Tenten cooed a few moments later. "They have a picture of baby Neji… Why do they have a picture of baby Neji?"

I glared at the blushing friend staring at a picture of my cousin, "We've known each other for a long time. Don't touch anything."

"But-"

"Tenten." I warned.

"But-"

"Put it down and I promise to get you a picture Neji from my father."

"But its baby Neji." she whined.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, "Shirtless Neji?"

Tenten glanced from me to the picture; picture to me, "Uh… I… but…" she smirked, by that… I knew it couldn't be good. "Make is baby Neji _and_ shirtless Neji."

"Fine, just put it back." I said starting up the stairs. "Come on, Itachi will be coming home soon."

"Then why are we even here? Where are we going?" she asked following me.

"…" I took a right. "To his room."

(=*-*=)

Shuffling upon boxes and boxes in his closet, "Here it is." I pushed out a big cardboard box out into the open.

"What's that?" Tenten asked before glancing back out the window.

"One thing I know that Sakura doesn't; he keeps journals." I answered lifting a stack out. "He's been keeping them since we first learnt to write."

Tenten moved to his desk, "Hinz, look. He has a picture of you guys."

Sure enough when I looked up there we were. 4 years old, smiling, me hanging off his back, Neji and Itachi arguing in the background pointing at us.

I looked back down before the tears could surface:

"_Deer Jornel,_

_Toda was the frist da of scool four Hinata and me._

_We share the same class, an tecter._

_But to stewpid boys stol her from me._

_A buggy boy and a puppy boy."_

"Sounds like someone was jealous." Tenten teased.

"Of Shino and Kiba… he never told me." I put that one down and looked for the ones I wanted.

"_Dear Journal,_

_The first day of Freshmen year; the first day of High School…_

_Hinata was taken away by the same 2 stupid guys, mini-Gai, Neji and Bun-Bun girl (I swear there's little horns under those buns) took her away… again."_

"I think the dodge ball game in middle school convinced him of that." I giggled before searching again.

"_Dear Journal,_

_She didn't come to school today. Neji's been glaring at me all day, Shino and Kiba looked pissed, even Lee glared at me._

_To top it all off Sakura's been blushing around me all day and clinging… I think they know… Which means Hinata knows._

_I felt bad about last night when I saw our picture._

_After my parents died all I had were my brother and her…_

_I might have messed up big time."_

"Yes. Yes, you did." I muttered slamming it down on top of the last one.

"He has pictures." Tenten whispered, in a aw-he-still-might-like-you voice.

"Yep, for an Emo boy he was very… active in hobbies besides cutting." I commented with a hint of sarcasm, not bothering to even look up.

"_Dear Journal,_

_She came back, after a year; she's back. After a full year she came back._

_I wouldn't say I've missed her. In fact, I still hate her, but I missed my best friend. I couldn't help but feel terrible when I saw her._

_Not only did I lose my 1st__ GF but I lost most of my childhood…"_

A closing car door had us stuffing the books into the box and the wanting one into Hinata's book bag.

The sound of the front door made us freeze.

"Come on," I ushered tugging Tenten toward the bed.

"What-"

"Shut up and get under the bed." I hissed as the footsteps drew closer.

Without hestitation both of us dove for cover, tucking our limbs into each other's sides.

The door opened not far after, "Yeah… I know, Saku…. Uh-huh? Uh huh…. Okay, don't worry… She's just one girl… So? Who cares if her friends are monsters… They are not going to crash your party…. Yeah, bye."

We watched the as the feet moved to the desk, *sigh*.

The front door opened again.

"Hey, Itachi, I'm heading to the store."

There was muffling then a slamming door, we took the sound of the car driving away as the Ok sign.

Tenten squeezed out, "Can we go now?"

I got out and looked at her, "Tenz, what's-"

She felt it with her fingers and picked it out. She examined it…

"OH MY GOD!"

We both jumped on the bed when she dropped it; Tenten was being a spaz, her hand shaking in front of her and looking for something to wipe them on.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

We were to busy screaming our head off in disgust to hear the thunder of footsteps heading toward us.

"What the-" Itachi was cut off by Tenten's hand wiping themselves on his jacket. "What do-"

I saw his eyes land on the plastic object on the floor then to Tenten.

"Get away from me!" he took his jacket off so fast that all I saw was him pressed against the door frame and Tenten practically crying.

"There's a bathroom down the hall to the left." he said pointing her the way.

It took awhile for me to catch my breath and collapse while staring at the condom on the floor, and I turned to the guardian of the owner the condom and said, "What kind of parent are you?"

"No, the question is; what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can't come for a visit?" I pouted, sliding off the bed.

"In my brothers room? With a girl? Under the bed?… Seriously, Hinata, I didn't know you batted for that team." Itachi snickered.

"I am not lez. Plus, I only came to pick up some things I left behind." I explained as I sat at the desk.

Logging into to the laptop, I went into the pictures and double clicked on the folder with my name on it. I created a new folder, copy and paste to original pictures before going back and deleting them.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked from behind me as I deleted more pictures.

"Whoa, are you freaking crazy?" Itachi asked trying to stop me.

I looked up at the man I had considered a brother for a long time with puppy dog eyes, "Deleting pictures of me and Sasuke and me."

"But…" Itachi said trying to restore them.

"So you like staring at picture of little kids? Dude, that's… just… wrong…"

Itachi's face went red, which is very uncommon for an Uchiha.

"You mean its true? I was kidding, you know that right?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Of coarse not! It's just that Sasuke treasured those pictures." he blabbed, before his eyes widen as if he had something wrong which he probably had.

"You look different." he said trying to change the subject.

"Wow, no shiz, Sherlock." I retorted as Tenten reentered the room,

She looked like she had puked her guts out. Her mind of was in the distance before she returned to glare at the 20-something-year-old, "What kind of parent are you!"

"I am not a parent. I'm not even married!" he hissed, before his face took of the form of suspicion, then confusion. "Don't you have a brother?"

"And why would you ask that, dipstick?" Tenten asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You have the same eyes as Genma Shiranui… You're are his sister, aren't you?" he questioned.

Tenten folded her arms now, "Are you trying to say that I like to suck on things?"

"No way he's gay, isn't he?"

She shook her head, "Idiot, he's like in love with the only Hyuga in this room. How can he be gay?"

I shivered.

Genma was only a year older than Itachi, and they've had their own share of rivally, in the past. As far as I knew it was still going on. Though, Genma thought of me as a sister, or pretended to most of the time, the word of him liking me had slipped when two of his college buddies were over in Freshmen year… Drunken teens, underage, three girls having a sleep over across the hall… nothing is privet.

As the argument continued, I slipped past Itachi to the picture frame. I stared at it for a moment as I opened the window… then a casually threw it out the window.

"What the hell!" Itachi said, racing to see the shattered glass on the door step. "He's going to kill me."

I turned my back on the Uchiha, brushed my hands together, "Better you than me."

And then I ran. Taking Tenten's arm I booked it out of there. With how much I knew of Sasuke, he'd be pissed about not finding the store Sakura wanted whatever purchased from and come home within a minute or so. Depending on which car he took.

Fortunately, I guessed right, but instead of coming through the front door, I saw him coming through the garage door.

I ducked behind the counter, with Tenten following suit. I listened as the footsteps passed us.

"Hinata Yuki Hyuga, get your little-" Itachi's voice stopped dead. "Sasuke… Hehe, what are you doing home?"

"Sakura started bitching at me about getting the right thing from the right store… What did you mean when you called her name?" the other brother asked in return.

I stood up, and started to walk to the door. All mouthing to Itachi about how sorry I was not being able to see what he came up with to get him out of this fix.

He glared at me, his eyes flashing red.

I stuck out my tongue before I fully closed the door with a slam.

I loved playing the bad girl, although I'm sure Tenten would beg to differ.

(=*.*=)

Once we got to Temari's house, ignoring the 3 men in the living yelling at the one blond male on the couch, we ran up the stairs and straight for her room.

Collapsing on the bed, Tenten pulled out her phone and started to text Neji and Lee and I pulled out the journals. Temari was busy updating her profile her space.

"Find anything?" the dirty blond asked.

"He kept pictures." the brunette answered.

"In which, I deleted." the indigo, me, corrected.

Temari pounced on the bed, "Let me get this straight. He, Sasuke Uchiha, the Playboy of the school, the Sex God of Shinobi High, the Emo of all emos; kept pictures of his childhood friend/ex-girlfriend?"

Tenten slapped her phone closed, "Yes, the Playboy of the school, the Sex God of Shinobi High, the Emo of all emos keeps pictures of Hinata Hyuga; the Sweetheart of the school, the Princess of Shinobi High, the Cute of everything cute."

I sat up, "The Sweetheart of the school, the Princess of Shinobi High, the Cute of everything cute deleted the Playboy of the school, The Sex God of Shinobi High, the Emo of the emos's pictures of her."

"You burst everyone's bubble!" they both cried.

"Hey, I saw a picture of baby Neji!" Tenten said.

Temari's eyes lit up, "If we're going to get talking about baby pictures I have to go find Gaara's and Kankuro's. You haven't seen cute until you've seen them. Come on…"

We were rushing down stairs, Temari grabbed a couple of books on the way down then we made our way to the kitchen. As we past the hall way to the front door we saw someone we, well, I, didn't expect.

You see Gaara with Shikamaru in a head lock as Kankuro was tying his hands.

We all stopped dead and just watched the three struggle.

"Wait, wait!" Tenten screamed until they looked up. "Keep him like that, I have a bat under Temari's bed."

Temari stood there stunned for a few moments before she heard Tenten's words, "Why do you have a bat under my bed?"

She shrugged, "I needed when I was over. Like right now is the prefect time to get myself warmed up for Saturday's baseball game."

With that Tenten darted up the steps and came back down with the object and tossed it to Kankuro, "Hold me. I think I have some rope under Gaara's bed."

I stared in disbelief, "And how exactly do you have all this stuff everywhere? Without the person knowing?"

Tenten shrugged, "I don't know. I usually do it when the person is in the room, too.

"Like I have rope under Gaara's, a kitchen knife under Kankuro's… Oh, I have a chain under Neji's and, I believe, I have a crow bar under your's…" she stopped to think. "If I remember correctly I have a chain saw beneath Hanabi's… Oh, and I had a gun under Sasuke's."

"You have a gun underneath Sasuke's?" Temari shouted.

"Pfft… Relax, will ya?… Besides, it's registered… but Imma guessing he, like, found it because it wasn't there when we were under there… Which thinking about it surprises me. I mean, like, it doesn't seem like he cleans under there. I mean, did you see that condom in my hair?"

Temari was holding back her giggles, I was already down, Kankuro was lining up the bat.

"What is going on in here?" Baki asked walking from the kitchen.

Kankuro hid the bat, Gaara removed his headlock, Tenten stuffed the rope in a near by vase…

"Nothing."

* * *

Author Notes:

1) This chapter sucked…

2) Sorry, I haven't updated. I was on a vacation with my dad down in Phoenix… Their Internet sucked!

3) I'll try to update as much as I can this summer. I have Girls' Camp, then I'm going to Mexico, Culiacan, to be more exact. But whatever, I'll be there for two weeks so it might be awhile.

4) Also, my co-writer ditched her sister and went to California. So it might be awhile before we get her ideas in this story.

5) IF ANYONE FROM SAN DEIGO IS READING THIS! IF YOU MEET SOMEONE NAME OZIEL GOMEZ, TELL HIM THAT HE OWES ME! HE OWES ME BIG TIME! DEVIL, YOU BETTER GET BACK DOWN IN HAPPY VALLEY!


	8. The Room

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this but I own that. (We know the drill, and I believe most of you should too.) I've been working on another Fanfic, and one that is in a making. I didn't expect being an author would be so hard. "It's an author's job to know everything about everything." I love being an author but sometimes you just get enough of all the copy and gluing, the researching and the interviewing. Anyways enjoy this chapter… ~.~ I hope.

_**

* * *

**_

It was a couple of minutes before 3rd period let out for lunch Tenten went to sneak the monkey into the school without the principal. Temari and I were hanging around his locker while she was figuring out the combination.

I groaned, "How much longer?"

"Jeez, calm down, Hinata. I said I was one of the smartest people, I never said I was the smartest of the smartest.

"Well, I knew that Temari. I'm talking about Itachi calling to tell us how freaked he was when he saw the pictures." I explained, crossing my arms.

"What pictures?" she asked glancing at me. "I thought you deleted all of them."

"Right you are, Temz." I said grinning.

She shook her head, "You're evil."

Just then Tenten waltzed the hall with a monkey in her arms.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to wait for Genma to get here. I never knew he could be so lazy."

Temari laughed, "It is Genma."

"Your point?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"It's Genma. That's my point." she stood up. "Girls, I'd like to bask in my glory. I present the Uchiha's locker."

It jammed.

Temari tried again, again, and again before Tenten and I erupted into giggles.

"What the hell? Goddamn… locker… Open!" Temari was just pulling at it now.

She final gave up and sat cross legged on the ground, "Stubborn locker."

I clicked the lift up and pulled the locker open, "Temari, how hard you up lifting the thing."

"How did it look?" she asked pouting, not noticing the open locker.

Rolling my eyes I took the monkey from Tenten, who was trying to stop her laughter.

"Okay, in you go." I said set the animal inside. "It'll be awhile before anyone comes to get you so have some fun." I reached into my book bag and pulled out the banana; unpeeled it and handed it to the monkey. "Here you go a little snack until then."

Tenten looked at me, "You just handed-"

"Yes, I did." I said as I closed the locker.

The bell rang at that moment and the hall started to fill with hungry students.

Tenten and I grabbed one of Temari's arms and hauled her to the closes corner to watch the show.

"I swear, I got home and they were all gone."

"Why would you keep pictures? You're the one who cause her to be like this… Who are we talking about?"

I snickered when I heard a yelp.

Yep, there he was fuming as a monkey gripped onto his hair.

His face was priceless as he tried to get it off himself as Naruto leaned against the lockers laughing.

Students were taking out their cell-phones and taking pictures left and right. I had also taken mine out and filmed it, giggling the whole time.

"Temari, what are you doing next?" I asked glancing over my shoulder for a second before returning to the show.

She flipped through a little note pad, "We can either… I'm hungry."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "You're just mad she opened the locker and you didn't."

"No, I wasn't but know that you mention it…"

"GET IT OFF ME!" Sasuke complained still trying.

"Fine, hold on." Naruto said trying to stop his laughter.

The thing that happen next cause everyone near the two friends and monkey to quiet down. The blond shoved his best friend into a locker, gripped the back other his head and the other one was in the monkey's fur.

"I'll admit… This wasn't as exciting as I had plan… So we go to the genius of pranking!" I cheered.

Tenten laughed, "One set back, he's Sasuke's best friend."

"Why can't you be optimistic?"

"I usually I'm but if it does not involve my interest then it's easier to pick the downing pile."

"Homecoming is coming up." Temari thought out loud.

"Are you still sulking?" I asked.

"No, Homecoming is coming. Sakura is sure to win but if can get into her head and reveal the real her… I'm sure we can figure out something to destroy her with." she explained. "But right now, I want to get something to eat. We already agreed this was a dud."

"Just what do you think you're doing?" a voice asked behind them.

Temari said 'let there be hell' and it was done, only far worst.

"Other than planning your down fall? Nothing..." Tenten answered. "Oh, and watching your boyfriend get beaten because of a monkey."

Sakura flipped her head over her shoulder, "Oh, please, let any of those would ever happen."

"If you say so." Temari smirked at the blond behind the pinkette. "Hello, Ino."

She visibly shrunk back causing the older blond to giggle.

"I'd cut the crap if I were you. You have no idea what I can do." Sakura said stepping forward.

"Ha." Temari stepped up and stared at her right in the eyes. "Bring it on, sl-"

"Hey, Sakura!" a familiar voice shouted behind us.

Great, the last people I wanted to face. Him and _him_.

Sakura forced herself past us and hugged both of them, one of those full body hug. Not the ones where it's the beginning of a slow/shy relationship but one where she was shoved, feeling up hugging.

"Someone say slut for me. Never mind, I just did." I said out loud causing people around us to laugh.

Sakura snapped herself around to face us, "What was that?"

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Temari! Tenten! Hinata! Come on! Neji's getting mad!" Kiba called from across the hall.

"Run along to your boyfriends girls. Oh, wait you don't have any." she commented and turned her body half way back to her boyfriends.

"For the record we do have boyfriends. I, for one, am dating Neji Hyuga. If Ino hasn't told you, then let me be the one to brake the news. Temari is dating none other then Deidara Yamanaka.

"I don't even know if you should be talk, because, unlike you, we have the older guys." Tenten explained.

"Right, one's with more experience. Ever thought of a STD?" the pink haired girl asked.

I placed my hands on my hips, "Listen, since you've obviously skipped Health class let me give an update. 1) No, because we don't go around sleeping with every guy we meet. 2) STDs are called an STI now."

"Whatever, bitch." she snorted and jerked her head away from us.

"What was that?" I stepped forward.

"Hey, no, we don't need to go through this again." someone said holding me back.

"Kiba, let her go." Temari said. "It's about time someone knocked some sense into her."

"Please, it'd take more than knocking." Tenten muttered

I raised my hands in defeat, "I won't hit her. I promise."

He let go of me; I stepped forward and met her eye to eye. "I'd watch my back if I were you. You just don't know when you might fall." With that said I pushed her shoulder back a little and, with a little help from the shoes she was wearing, she fell backwards right onto the floor.

_**/\V^V^V/\**_

We ended up meeting at my house after school. It wasn't that I was a shamed that I was rich but I wished my father had picked a less amazing house.

It was white, let's start with that, and it was a six winged, two story building. 56,500 square foot behemoth has a massive foyer with 30 ft. ceilings and a double staircase, 15 bedrooms, 17 or 20 bathrooms, a bowling alley, wine cellar, gym, doll room, gift wrapping room, a humidity controlled silver storage room, china room, home theater, library, a 17,000 square foot attic with barber shop and beauty salon, and many, many other rooms. Father had also asked for 5 separate wings that houses 10 bedrooms, a kitchen, five fireplaces, and four bars just for the staff of the company and housekeepers each. The grounds of the home include a tennis court, swimming pool with pool house, formal gardens, a reflection pool, a 16-car garage, and a motor court that can amazingly accommodate 100 cars. The home is surrounded by a beautiful wrought iron gate and has amazing views of the mountains. To top it all off, my father actually cancelled 2 wings in the design stage… I know.

No wonder they wanted to meet here. I do remember them calling it the Hyuga Maze back in our freshmen year. I guess their use to it by now.

"I forgot how big it was." Kankuro exclaimed as he jumped out of the cramped limo. "I also forgot how white it is. You, Hyugas, are very boring."

Kiba ran to hide behind Temari and Tenten, "I am not standing by you!"

"What?" the eldest boy of the Sabakus asked.

I hit him, "Hyugas aren't boring. It's just… we like plain and simple."

"In other words boring, right?"

"You want to know why Kiba ran." I asked smiled sweetly.

He shook his head.

"Okay, gang, you know what to do." Temari said before they all formed a line, clasping each other's hands.

I looked at Neji.

"They've been doing this since they got lost a few months ago." he explained.

"Again? How long have they been here?"

Neji just stepped forward and took Tenten's hand, which was in the front of the line, "Can you take the back?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes but reluctantly followed at the end, where Gaara was more or less being dragged against his will.

We first entered the mansion and were welcomes by the dim yellowish light of the twin staircases, both having the same wrought iron that the gate has as a railing. Along the staircases were scroll like painting of the Hyuga symbol (Ying/Yang). Directly under the chandler sat a white wooden table with a black vise full of white chrysanthemums and lavender hydrangea.

Neji started toward the back and I knew where we were headed. The kitchen, or as any cooker's dream come true.

"So, Kankuro, where's your girlfriend?" I asked when I opened the fridge to pull out ingredients for something to eat.

"Naoko had a last minute basketball practice." Shino answered. "Pamera and Pooriina decided to stay with her."

"Oh, I didn't know she was on the basketball team." I said as I started to run the chicken breast under hot water. "Why didn't Tenten join?"

"She's captain, and Tenten can't because of the fight."

"Funny how that's always brought up isn't it." Tenten laughed as she ate some chili spiced chips.

"But we're not here to talk about memories." Temari clarified. "We need help in causing Sasuke Uchiha as much pain as much possible."

"I am a step ahead of all you." Tenten pulled out his journals and set them on the counter. "These, personally written by Sasuke Uchiha, are entries from the time the relationship started to the return of his ex, Princess Hinata Hyuga."

"Anyone else feel like we're stuck in a middle of some bad soap opera?" Kiba called out.

"Anyone else feel like the random outbursts need to stop?" Tenten shot back. "Anyways, we read through them the other day at Temari's. He's afraid of monkeys, but that seemed to have ended sometime before."

Kankuro pulled out a notebook, "I have a list of pranks I was planning to pull on Temari."

"WHAT!"

"Hey, I didn't do them… okay, maybe just one but I haven't done any since then." he claimed. "Besides most of them I had to make sure you weren't in the house."

"Let's see then. By the way, Shino, could you start with the salad?" I asked.

"Oh! This one I've always wanted to try. Unscrew the showerhead and put hard candy, as in lifesavers without flavor and color; I would do the color and flavor. Next time he takes a shower he'll be covered in unknown stickiness, jump back in but unlucky for him because he'll just be covered again. That plus all the evidence disappears, if we're lucky he might think that the second will do the trick and come to school like that." Kankuro explained.

"How will we be able to do that?" Neji asked as he looked over the pranks.

"How do you think we got these?" Tenten asked tapping the book with her finger. "This reminds me, Hinata, I want my pictures."

I glanced up from my cutting, "Maybe when you figure out how we're going to do this in the morning?"

"I have no clue but I want payback." she complained. "Anything to do with used condoms?"

"What?" Neji breathed.

Temari and I giggled.

"When we were over at Sasuke's we had to hid under his bed, let's just say Tenten got some unwanted cum…" I explained trying not to laugh to much.

"Hinata!" Temari shouted. "Since when did you speak French!"

The three girls giggled.

"Um… Neji, you okay?" Kiba asked touching my cousins shoulder.

I cracked up even more when I noticed Neji paler then normal. He looked just as sick as Tenten did when she found it in her hair.

"Lucky for you I do." Kankuro smirked and flipped through the notebook.

_**/\V^V^V/\**_

It was a darken room and a creaking door open slowly as 3 figures and I crept in.

"How are we going to do this?" voice one asked as the 4 figures circled around the bed like shadow.

"You guys try to hold him up for a while." I said. "Tenz, grab hold on the blanket. We're going to push this side under him and then carry him out."

The sleeping figure ended up in the hall up against the wall as 3 more shadows entered the four to accompany the 4.

"You got the supplies?" voice three asked as they flipped the lamp on."

The new people nodded.

"Kankuro, I want you to handle his bathroom. Tenten, your on the condoms. Gaara, Temari… have fun." I instructed.

"Where are Neji, Kiba, Shino and Lee?" Tenten asked as she tore the box open.

I grinned, "They're messing up his car. Inside and out."

As Tenten filled the condoms with shampoo and lotion; Temari and Gaara explored in his dressers, draws and closest; Kankuro went wild in his bathroom, I was stripping his bed sheets before pulling out the flour I had brought.

It was about 4 in the morning when we had started and we had just about finished around 5.

Temari and Gaara had succeed in destroying his floor. Tying rope over the door and under, so he would trip. Marbles around the floor, clothes scattered.

Tenten had to retry filling condoms if there was to much or if there was two little so by the end their was white thick substance filled balloon like plastic.

Kankuro was just finishing up ruining the bathroom having put Tabasco sauce on Sasuke's toothbrush and in his toothpaste, putting tooth paste around the toilet seat and plastic wrap under the toilet seat, then finally letting the water spill over the sink and shower.

As we started to head out, careful not to step or fall for out own tricks, Kiba busted in throwing feathers into the air.

"Let's get this party started, bitches!"

Temari grabbed a handful of feathers and threw them at Tenten making her squeal slightly.

The rest of the messing up was filled it giggling and playing, that was before it was close to 5:30. We finally settled Sasuke back on the bed, careful not to let the flour escape.

We got out of there as soon as we could so we'd be able to clean ourselves up before catching breakfast.

I couldn't wait until school started.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

1) Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I swore to myself and you I would update and I didn't. I feel terrible. I'm going to try to put it into high gear and try to update this as much as I can because I won't update HaruHaru if I don't update The Homecoming.

2) I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! Please, don't hate me. BTW, I'll need ideas on how Hinata can get back at Sakura too, so if you have any ideas send them in. It would be appreciated.

3) The chapter is probably short and i hope the next one ends up better and longer.


	9. The Halls AKA The End

Disclaimer: I finished this fic… I know short story but I have ideas for a sequel and if there are any suggestions send them in. I don't own NARUTO.

* * *

After math with Ibiki both me and Shino had exited the classroom. Although Neji, Tenten and Lee were in the same math as we were they were in a different class.

Shino and I made it to my locker as Kiba made it to his which was next to mine.

He broke into laughter when he saw us, "Have you seen Sasuke?"

I had to think. I really hadn't, he shared the same math class but he wasn't there. No don't he got caught up in our little prank.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kankuro, Gaara and Temari joined us talking about how they saw Sakura freaking out because Sasuke hadn't came to pick her up from class.

"You should have seen it. I swear that girl can try out for any movie and get the hysterical heartbroken girl without trying."

They snickered until Tenten was set into a straight face and looked over my shoulder, "Oh God."

"What?"

We turned only to see a fuming Sasuke stocking toward the group, Naruto right behind him with his phone out.

"You dirty little bitch." the Uchiha growled as he slammed my locker closed in front of me.

"Excuse me? I don't think its polite to accuse people." I said with a sly smirk before I laughed.

Sasuke Uchiha; school's Play Boy, Heartbreaker and number one jackass was sporting a purple bruise directly on his forehead where the bangs could not cover. Then came the wonderfully disgusting smell coming from him.

"Grape?" Temari asked turning to her brother.

"I have no clue how or when but I know this," he pointed to the purple spot accidentally poking it. "Ow… Its your fault."

"Aww. It's sweet that you think I can do something so horrible." I reopened my locker and placed some books into it.

Tenten stepped forward, smirking a little bit and sniffed him, "You smell like grapes, Sasuke."

"Grapes?" I asked and I stepped forward lifting his chin and drew him closer. "I like grapes."

With that said I carefully licked the side of his mouth.

Gasping could be heard around us and at this point I could have really… really cared less.

Here I was. Here Hinata Hyuga, Hyuga Heiress, cousin of Neji Hyuga, sister of Hanabi Hyuga and daughter of Haishi Hyuga, acting like a complete slut to Sasuke Uchiha… I could still careless.

I stepped to see the horror stricken face. I giggled before a pink haired girl stepping in front of me and shoved me into Kiba, who crashed onto the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sakura growled at me.

"Nothing other then the fact that you're here." I smartly answered.

"Not what I meant." she hissed. "First of all, Sasuke is my boyfriend, not yours so keep your fucking dirty paws off him. Second of all, just because her broke up with you-"

"If you haven't realized Sakura, Hinata was the one who broke up with Sasuke." Temari stepped in. "She was the one who caught you and him."

Ino stepped forward now, "You get into this then its with me."

"I'm done with you." Temari said to the smaller girl. "I'm done with you and I'm done with your boyfriend. Have him. I don't care."

"Yeah, right. You've always like him and don't pretend like you don't like him now."

"Stupid, I have a boyfriend."

"Right, you're dating my cousin. Like Deidara would really like you. He beat your brother, I'd like to see how your relationship is after you sleep with him." Ino said. "By the way, I've talked to Shikamaru, he said I was better."

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Better in what?"

"In bed." Ino said grinning.

"Fuck this! Come here, I'll cut your bitch blonde hair off your fucking slutty head!" Temari shouted as she tackling Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted as she tried to help her friend.

"No." I pulled the pinkette away from the fight. "You get me. So what were you going one about?"

"Don't try acting like this is okay."

"Is it not? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll get you expelled." Sakura clarified.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Okay, I'll just get shipped off again and come back and hurt you even more. Because 1) I'll be 18 with my own company and working along side either Sasuke or his brother. 2) No matter where you are in the world I'll find you. You get that with me traveling I'll have so many connections."

"Why are you doing this? He choose me, I'm sorry but get over it. He left you because he choose me."

I nodded and turned to address the crowd of students that were watching Temari and Ino's fight, "Okay. Everyone, here are a few things I'd like to clear up."

Once everyone was facing me I glared at Sakura, "In 9th grade I was dating Sasuke Uchiha."

Some whispering started.

"HEY! Yes, I was dating Sasuke Uchiha and I was Sakura Haruno's best friend other then Ino… then one day I caught my boyfriend and Sakura in his bed… having sex and I ran. I was different back then and the rumors of me of being clingy were false. I never once attacked Sasuke as most of the girls have. He was my best friend when we were kids until his parents died, then he changed.

"After the fight I took part in my father sent me around the world to stay out of trouble and I changed… I'm back and now I'm here to exact my revenge. So the people who have ever teased me, the people who have ever made fun of my friend aren't going to like what I have plan if they ever do it again."

Sasuke gripped my wrist and turned me around, "Shut the fuck up Hyuga."

"You don't talk to here like that." Neji stated then glared at Naruto. "Dare to get in this, Uzumaki, I dare ya."

"By the way, if anyone has ever had sex with Sakura you may want to go and get check because I'm sure more then half of you have slept with her!" I added before said girl pulled me by the hair to the ground.

"Bitch, I'll teach you to talk about me- AAHHH!"

I flipped over and pulled away from her, "You stay away from me. Act like it isn't true, but you and Sasuke and me and everyone that we trust knows the truth. You've slept with people for votes and you've tried to seduce my cousin-"

"Whoa, when did this happen?" Tenten asked, who up until now was pressed against the lockers with the rest of them. "Neji?"

"Elections. You and Temari were returning your cheer uniforms." he answered. "Couldn't tell you or you'd act like this and get suspended."

"Like I care." Tenten removed her buns and put it into one bun. "No one messed with you."

"This is between me and the C-Birth." Sakura said as she stood up.

"THIS COMING FROM SAKURA-C!" a few voiced shouted from the crowd.

"You, Hinata, do not know who you are messing with. I have power and more power then you will ever have."

"Right, because I don't fuck around with every guy I meet doesn't mean I can't get you suspended from Presidency." I snorted.

"The only reason you're acting like this is because you didn't have a mom to raise you."

The fights and shouting and moving stopped. I heard people suck in a breath. Temari and Ino had stopped pulling at each other to looked over at us. Tenten stepped back, Neji stiffened, Kiba and Shino weren't sure to either restrain me or run after me if I started to cry. I hadn't even notice but the teachers that had made it to the scene even stopped.

I saw Kurenia, looking worried at her favorite students, Baki, not even sure if he should praise Temari's damage or be disappointed, Tsunade, shook her head at her TA.

I didn't even know what to do for a moment. Before I did something I hadn't planned out.

I bitch slapped the president. It echoed off the hall walls and she fell back onto the floor… I didn't stop there. I kicked her and kicked all the time feeling tears ran down my face.

"I don't know where that came from but most people here don't have a mom, Sakura. My died giving birth to my little sister, Sasuke's died in a car crash, Naruto didn't even know his! You have no right to shout that at me! You're an… nothing can even describe you!"

I felt arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my away. "I hate you! I fucking hate!"

"Hinata." Kurenia forced herself toward me.

Turning I buried my face in whoever's chest that was holding me and cried.

"Everyone, get to class!" Baki's gruff voice commanded. "You, stay."

"I want Sakura, Ino and Temari to come to the nurse's office with me. After which you all will meet me in my office. Kurenia, Baki, I want you there too."

The arms that had held me let go and let me slid down against the lockers.

I wiped away the tears and saw Kiba, Shino and Kurenia and I had figure one of the two boys must have been the one to hold me.

I saw Tenten, Neji and Lee. Behind them happen to be the man that I hated… more then anything I hated him and his girlfriend.

Standing up and started to walk past them.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Kurenia asked.

I didn't answer… I wanted to be alone… I wanted to be anywhere but there…

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) The end of this FanFiction and don't worry about the ending because I have an idea for a sequel which is why I decided to end it here. If anybody has ideas please send in and thanks to those who have read and reviewed.

2) If I do come out with a sequel I'm going to pre-write it before I post it so I won't get so far behind.

3) I hope those who have read enjoyed and I hope to hear from you in my later fics. THANX

4) I know it's a short ending but hey it's done and over with a sequel coming.

PS. REMEMBER MAY BE A SEQUEL!


	10. The Rewrite

Hello, again, at the end of The Homecoming again.

Anyways…

I have decided to warn all of you of a possible rewrite. After thinking about it for awhile I had finally realized The Homecoming was a little short, and when I mean a little; I mean a lot. It wasn't how I expected. So I will be rewriting. Of I'll keep this up for the time being until the rewrite is finished; with the rewrite it will also get me a head start in the sequel which I have decided to name "It's Reality".

Along with this I would also like to point out a few things I would like to place between and in chapter during the rewrite, hoping I will not have to change existing chapters. Please, if you could give me pointers and ideas or any other events you would like to see in the rewrite.

I go about telling you as if it were a list; let's begin.

1) I was hoping to get the chapters longer. I might even combine chapters that were originally planned to be together but didn't work out that way so…

2) More fighting. I love drama and apparently those who read it may have love it too. Anyways. I hope to get more details in the fighting, ask my brothers, ex boyfriends, guy friends for the more fist to fist kind of fights. I also plan to ask my friends, seeing as my sister never gets into fights and the others are to young, about the cats fights. I have been in some, yes, I have suffered minor injuries but the good thing about being me is that you have a lot of friends in a lot of places. Yes, I do know there in hair pulling, scratching and the occasional slapping but what I would really want to input in my fights are the more of the tough girls scene. Maybe some kicking and or punching. Front palm to back hand bitch slapping. Yeah, those kind of things.

3) A little more ShikaTema and other couples I had hoped to place into the fic but it had never worked out. I would have like some… Screw the some… I would have loved some GaaHina but I just didn't know how to make Gaara seem interested in Hinata. So any suggestions will be taken and gladly appreciated. I had originally planned on Gaara and Hinata fake dating to get Sasuke a little more irritable but then my co-writer's twin was reading our old packet of poems, one of which was "The Death of Santa Claus". She read it out loud and I was like it would so like something Naruto had to go through. She laughed and agreed then said that it was probably Kakashi or Jiriaya who had to break the news. But then I was like or he was 30 something years old with a 7 year old daughter that didn't believe in Santa anymore and him still believing in him… She then continued, "I wonder how Hinata broke that new to him."

Every had those light bulb moments? You know where you swear there was a light above your head and it pinged on? I have those a lot but this was the first time my friend and I shared it the same time.

Hinata would be asked out by Naruto for the Christmas Ball at the school. She not having a date, agreed and then later crushed his heart at the dance braking the news that Santa Claus died after his excitement about "Santa" dancing with Tsunade. (Santa would be Jiriaya),

4) Before hand when I had thought it up. I was hoping to get prom and homecoming into the fic, which also didn't happen. What I had thought of was Hinata coming back after Sophomore year, rub Sasuke's lying face in the dirt and then work on getting Sakura back. Which through the whole mess I'll be making in the rewrite I will have to clean it up in "It's Reality".

5) I wished I could have added some mending father/daughter relationship and moments between Haishi and Hinata. I seem to be really good with moments within family matters or relationship advice if I put my mind to it. So hoping it will be happen.

As treat for reading this I have decided to give you a spoiler for "It's Reality".

**SPOILOR TIME!**

a) Someone had a kid that was born in the summer between Freshmen and Sophomore. Remember both Sakura and Hinata had left for the rest of the year. Who's the mother… but my major question is who is the father?

b) Office scandals! Tenten is a temp for Neji. Neji is a the COO of Hyuga Corp while Hinata is the CEO of Hyuga Corp. But don't forget Gaara, Temari and Kankuro also work for Suna Industries, With Gaara was owner, Temari as CEO and Kankuro as COO. Oh, and Sasuke and Itachi representing Uchiha Corp that is still working on a contract with Hyuga. Now also try to remember Neji and Tenten are dating. Hinata is Sasuke's ex with proof of Sasuke still holding strong feelings for her but with Sakura as CEO of Konoha Ind. under the head of the Industries, Naruto, who is also Hinata's ex. Temari was always in an On-and-Off relationship with a one Shikamaru Nara, who works with his family's National Park and Konoha Industries. And Kankuro had a girlfriend, does he not?

That's about all I could give you right now. I'm still not done with the plot but gives you something to think about.

So remember.

**THE HOMECOMING REWRITE!**


End file.
